Love For You
by TransientTruth
Summary: 50 drabbles on my fav pairing-AllenxLenalee.
1. Recipe

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, ever.**

**Me: Types on forever! I had this inspiration from baking chocolate truffles for my dad…while reading the recipe.**

**Lavi: Can I have one of those?**

**Me: NO!!!! THEY'RE FOR MY DAD!!!!!**

**Kanda: I want Red Bull.**

**Me: It's in the fridge, dude. Go get it!**

**Kanda: I'm not a dude.**

**Me: you're a GAL?!**

**Kanda: …**

* * *

Allen was bored and went to the library to look for some books to read to pass the time. He picked out a book on random and looked at the funny title.

'How to Bake the Perfect Relationship' it says.

Maybe he could use it sometime, like now. (For example, Lenalee). He thought.

He opened it a read the funny book he thought it was a recipe. He skipped the introduction to the main topic.

**Recipe:**

**What you need:**

**-A cup of joy**

**-A spoonful of happiness**

**-A bowl of smiles**

**-A teaspoon of hugs**

**-A generous pinch of love**

**Instructions:**

**1. Preheat oven to 300 degrees on high.**

**2. Mix 'joy' and 'hugs' well.**

**3. Mix in 'happiness and 'smiles' together with the mixture of 'joy' and 'hugs'.**

**4. Pour the mixture into the tray and pop it into the oven for 30mins.**

**5. Cool on a cooling rack for 10mins.**

**6. Garnish with the generous pinch of love and it's ready to be served.**

Allen tried looking for variants, but there wasn't any. He closed the book and laid it on the armchair. He decided he was getting hungry after reading about recipes and walked towards Lenalee's room, intending to ask her out for dinner.

There, below the title of the book was the name of the author. One Allen didn't care to notice. On the 'author' column were four letters – Lavi.

The innocent-looking book that laid on the armchair, ever so silent, was written by a devil.

* * *

**Me: The joy of writing…**

**Lavi: WHAT?! ME?! A DEVIL?!**

**Me: I knew it! I made a mistake!**

**Lavi: CHANGE IT!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I should have changed it to baka usagi!**

**Lavi: I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!**

**Katou: Good one…**


	2. Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: I got this idea after watching the film Singing in the Rain with my mom.**

**Lavi: I thought you hated old films?**

**Me: I don't know! I turned on the TV, and I started watching. Next thing I knew, I couldn't stop.**

**Allen: Typical…**

**Lenalee: …**

**Kanda: okaaayy…**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee stared at the open sea at the harbor. There was supposed to be a ship taking them to France. Lavi and Krory ran to them.

"The captain said we can't go now. The storm is too heavy. He said a sweep of a big wave could cause the ship to overturn."Lavi said.

"How are we going to find an inn in this weather? All of them must be jammed with travelers!"Allen said.

All of them sighed while a strong gust of wind blew Lenalee's umbrella away. Allen stepped closer to Lenalee and shared his umbrella with her.

"Anyway, we should just do our best."Krory suggested. The rest of them nodded and split up. Allen went with Lenalee while Lavi pulled Krory along.

Allen noticed Lenalee shivering and draped his coat on her. He pulled her closer, hoping it helped to warm her up. Lenalee could feel the warmth of his body, his scent, his heartbeat and the hot breath that never fails to make her blush. She leaned closer to him.

It seemed that even if their search was not futile, Lenalee wouldn't mind spending the night with Allen, feeling the warmth he always gave her.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I know this is a little fluffy…**

**Allen: A little…?**

**Me: What do you expect me to say? This is a very fluffy AllenxLenalee one-shot? **

**Lenalee: A little is fine… (Nudges Allen)**

**Allen: Uh…right…a little… (Smiles nervously)**

**Lavi: Got another idea? How are you supposed to write 30 chapters?**

**Me: Watch me.**


	3. Cry No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. (licks my lollipop)**

**Me: I got this idea from listening to Cry No More.**

**Allen: This is going to be my POV, right?**

**Me: Yes. AND DON'T TOUCH MY ROASTED WEENIES!!!**

**Lavi: Sorry~!**

* * *

(Allen's POV)

I hated it.

I hated those tears of hers.

They made her beautiful purple orbs fill with sorrow and pain.

If only I had been stronger…this massive bloodshed wouldn't happen. I could have prevented the 73 finders who gave their lives for us. Most importantly, she wouldn't cry.

I wanted to see her happy.

I wanted to see those eyes that shone and reflected her strong, optimistic side again.

I wanted to see her _smile_.

Her tears rendered me so helpless.

I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I'm so useless…

Right now, I could only hold her in my arms, feeling salty tears staining my uniform.

It was then I realized that how fragile a girl's body could be.

No matter how strong they may seem, they still do break down sometimes.

You will be afraid of holding her too tight, as she might break.

But if you let go, she might slip from your arms and shatter.

I held her tighter, as she kept whispering, "Why…?"

Please…cry no more…

* * *

**Me: It's… a little…**

**Allen: angsty…**

**Lenalee: I feel it's a little fluffy...**

**Me: It's a little of both…anyway, things are flowing out nicely so far. Hope this goes on till the end! (Crosses fingers)**

**Lavi: Review!**


	4. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. (licks my lollipop)**

**Allen: This time's inspiration is from the song 'Soledad'. This is how she thinks Lenalee felt when she was in the hot shower at the time when I was 'gone'.**

**Me: Um…yeah…then I made it into a video…it's on YouTube right now, so watch it you feel like it.**

**Lenalee: And she decided to post it as a story, too!**

**Me: WILL YOU ALL STOP STEALING MY LINES?!**

**Lenalee: Sorry~!**

**Lavi: FLUFF!!!!!!!! **

* * *

(Lenalee's POV)

I never thought saying goodbye to Allen-kun would be so hard.

All the time he'd been with me had passed by so quickly. He hadn't been long with me, either. Yet he had already taken up so much space in my heart.

I would feel hurt when one of my friends were to be gone.

But not this way.

I didn't usually feel that my heart was broken, or hold on to the incident for that long.

Maybe because Allen-kun held me close to him, comforting me.

His warmth that entered my body, his hands that secured me to him, his contagious smile, his scent that always smelt so sweet, his bright, innocent eyes that always shone in the sun...I'm literally missing every part of him. Just being close to him makes me happy.

He makes me forget all my troubles.

Why did he leave?

I don't want to say goodbye.

Not to Allen-kun.

I want to feel him again.

I want to see him again.

That's why I decided to believe you'll come back to me one day, Allen-kun.

I don't know when, but I wanted to keep believing.

I had to.

Until then, I keep waiting.

This isn't goodbye.

Because of you, I'll keep living on like I should.

For you, I'll be stronger.

But for now, I miss you.

* * *

**Me: Guess what, people! I almost cried while I was writing this!**

**Lavi: It was really touching.**

**Allen: Did you really feel this way?**

**Lenalee: Sort of. **

**Allen: (Blushes) Really?**

**Lenalee: (Blushes) Yes.**

**Me: Okay…Reviews PEEPS!!!!**


	5. Warmth

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**Allen: I think…**

**Lavi: This is…**

**Lenalee: Weird…**

**Kanda: (Looks at the script) is it?**

**Me: You'll see…**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!MY LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, chief, she just caught a cold."

"NOOO!!!SHE'S SICK!!!!"

"It's just a cold…she'll probably recover by tomorrow…"

"But…but…but…"

Allen happened to pass by Komui's office when he suddenly heard the racket.

"What happened?"

"Oh…Lenalee caught a cold. She's in the nurse's office."Reever said, still holding Komui from going into Lenalee's ward.

"But…it's so minor…"

"Well, you know Chief here…"

"Right…"Allen said. "I'll catch all of you later, then."

"Aren't you going in?"

"Nah…I'm going to have my breakfast first. I think I'll go out of town to get something for Lenalee."

"Have it your way. We still have work to do, chief."Reever said, pulling the Komui who was still whining about Lenalee being sick.

* * *

"Did you hear that Lenalee is sick?"

"Yeah…she had a cold, to be exact…I think I'm going to get her something…flowers maybe?"

"Um…I'm not so sure about that if I were you…"

"Why?"

"Nobody ever gives Lenalee flowers because of Komui, didn't you know."

"It'll be fine…after all, it's just some flowers. I'll get her a get-well card with that."

"Do what you want. Just don't pull me along. I don't want to get involved."Lavi said, standing up. "If I don't get back soon, gramps will nag at me again."

Allen nodded and thought what flowers he should give to Lenalee. He didn't know much about flowers and didn't want her to get the wrong idea so he decided to ask the florist instead.

* * *

Allen returns with a bouquet of flowers, mainly consisted of a white poppy, a moss rose, a red rose, a white rose, a red tulip, a blue violet, a juniper and lavenders. He made his way to Lenalee's ward directly and knocked on the door.

"Come in."Lenalee's voice came from inside the room. Allen entered.

"Oh. Hi, Allen-kun."Lenalee beamed.

"Um…I got these flowers from you."Allen said, blushing as he sat down on the chair next to Lenalee. "Anyway, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I don't sneeze as much as I did in the morning. Nii-san overreacted by sending me here for a cold."Lenalee smiled. "My fever hasn't cold down yet, though."

"It's still burning…"Allen said, feeling Lenalee's forehead. "I'll get you a cold towel."

Allen walked to the basin filled with cold water and immersed the towel inside. He wringed it and carefully laid it on Lenalee's head.

"It is better?"Allen asked.

"I feel a lot better now."Lenalee smiled. "Thanks Allen-kun."

Allen smiled and helped her with her blanket. Despite that, she was still shivering. Allen pulled Lenalee into an embrace.

"Stop, Allen-kun. What if you catch my cold?"

"Don't worry. I have a pretty strong immune system. I don't get sick easily."Allen smiled.

Lenalee could hear his heart beat as the warmth of his body passes on to hers. She smiled and hugged Allen back.

* * *

"I hated to tell you 'I told you so'."Lenalee sighed as Allen sneezed.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, you should recover by tomorrow."Lenalee said, placing a cold towel on Allen's forehead. "It would be a speedy recovery for you!"

"Thanks."Allen laughed. Lenalee laughed with him.

* * *

**A/N: I usually post chapters everyday, so hopefully I could get it done by tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews peeps! Oh and…I just got my tongue pierced. I want a third piercing on my ear and the next on my nose. Maybe I should have my brows and lips pierced too…**


	6. Piano

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. I jump down into the sea if I did.**

**Me: What?**

**Kanda: Can I tell you something?**

**Me: Save it. I can read your mind.**

**Kanda: Really?**

**Lavi: Duh. By the way, where's Al?**

**Me: He's having a candle-light dinner with Lenalee. Wanna go spy on them?**

**Lavi: Hell yes.**

* * *

Allen was confused.

"Why do you want to learn the piano?"

"I don't know…I just sudden had this mindset. So are you willing to teach me?"

"Oh…okay…come with me. We'll go to the piano room."

Lenalee didn't know when or why she had this sudden craving to learn the piano. But she had curbed it for quite some time now. She just couldn't hold it, so she had asked Allen to help her with it.

Allen opened the doors of the ark and walked into the piano room. Lenalee sat down on the piano bench and looked at Allen.

"Try sitting up straight. It'll help with your confidence."Allen said.

Lenalee nodded and sat straighter. Allen sat down beside her and positioned her fingers on the keys.

"All right…you should position your fingers on the C, D, E, F and G key first."

"Doesn't the alphabet of the keys start with 'A'?"

"No. It always starts with 'C'. After the G note, you'll get to A and B and so on."

"Oh, okay."Lenalee said.

"Are you a right hander?"Allen asked.

"Yes."Lenalee nodded.

"Okay. First, try playing with your right hand, then the left. After that, we'll get on with the both of them at the same time."

"And if I don't do it well?"

"Everyone messes up once in a while. You're a first-time, so that shouldn't matter."Allen smiled.

"But you were just so…perfect…"Lenalee bit her lower lip.

"It takes time, Lenalee. Now back to the lesson…"

Allen kept teaching giving Lenalee lessons without Komui knowing, of course. Lenalee loved how his fingers entangled with hers and how close they were. Lenalee smiled as she played the simple tune, putting all her feelings into it as she dedicated it to Allen.

* * *

**Lavi: What do you see?**

**Me: I see Allen and Lenalee.**

**Lavi: That's so obvious…I mean what they're doing!**

**Me: Duh, any person could tell they were **_**kissing**_**!**

**Timcanpy: Hi.**

**Me: SHHHHHHHHIT!!!!!!!!! (Runs away with Lavi)**

**Allen: What?**

**Timcanpy: Just a couple of spies.**

**Allen: I knew I was right to bring Timcanpy along.**

**Timcanpy: And now I'm going to show Komui the record of you and Lenalee kissing! (Flies off)**

**Allen: Wait…Wha-…!!! COME BACK HERE!!! (Chases Timcanpy)**

**Lenalee: That's why I told you it was a bad idea.**

**Me: Reviewers could get a first class seat to watch Timcanpy's record of Allen and Lenalee having a candle-lit dinner and the kissing scene…ON THE BIG SCREEN!!! xD**


	7. Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**Komui: I'LL KILL YOU, ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Allen: For what?**

**Komui: THAT…THAT…THAT…YOU VIOLATED MY LENALEE!!!**

**Allen: I didn't do it.**

**Komui: Well, then how do you explain THIS ON THE BIG SCREEN?**

**Me: (Passes out flyers) catch the special edition of -Man! Allen and Lenalee DATING!!! DON'T MISS!!!!**

**Allen: What? (Sees the flyers.)**

**Komui: WELL?!**

**Allen: (thinks) I'll tell you later.**

* * *

Lenalee was sitting at her table, the oil lamp beside her as she discreetly writes a letter intended for Allen.

Holding a feather pen in her hand, she dipped the tip into the bottle of ink and began to write.

_Dear Allen-kun,_

That's a start. Lenalee thought. Somehow, she had to convey her feelings into the piece of paper. She hesitated before writing again.

_Ever since the time I met you, I knew you were special._

Of course he's special. Everyone is special to her, but she wanted him to think of 'special' in a different way. A totally different meaning of what he thought it meant.

_You were different from all my other friends who treat me as a family. We are linked by the Heart, but I want us to have a different relationship, more than friends._

Now she's getting to the point. No more beating around the bush. If she has to say it, she has to do it clearly.

_The time when I lost you, I was broken, like a part of me had died. I never felt this way before. All the time, I got over it quite rapidly, but I didn't. No matter how many people tried to comfort me, I just didn't get better. I was like a living zombie then._

She didn't know why she had written this down, but since she wrote it, she would continue anyway.

_I thought of everything while I was on the ship. Whenever I tried thinking about something else, your face was all I could see. Your voice was all I could hear. It was then I realized I couldn't live without you. I wanted to die. But I know you wouldn't want me to do that, so I lived on and believed you would come back._

It was getting clearer now. But Allen is a really dense person, so she hopes this wouldn't confuse him further.

_While I was fighting a level three back on the ship, I kept thinking about your name, like I was calling you. Then I remembered of a flashback when I threw myself at you. I know it was a little sudden but I was scared at that time._

Now she was really beating around the bush. Get to the point already. She thought as she continued to write.

_The level three pushed me into the depths of the ocean and I was bound by its power that kept me sinking deeper. It was the time I released full activation, but I was a little scared because of you. You almost gave you life for Suman, pushing your innocence far past its limits. I kept thinking of you. It was only then I realized…_

She took a deep breath before deciding to write down the three most difficult words to say, let alone write it.

…_that I loved you. You were everything to me. Those days without you around really got me down. I know saying this to you must be really sudden, but I hope you feel the same way._

_Always By Your Side,_

_Lenalee_

Taking the letter in her hand, intending to pass it to Allen, she walked to the door. She stopped abruptly when she was reaching for the door handle. She smiled, tore up the letter and threw it in the trash. Lenalee decided to tell him directly how she felt because it would be a much better way to show her sincerity. Pinning her hope that Allen would be awake, she opened the door and ran towards his room.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry if the ending is bad...I'll try working on it. T-T**

**Komui: YOU STILL OWE ME A REASON!!!!**

**Cross: And you owe me bottles of wine.**

**Allen: Oh that…I remember now! My master got the same clothes I wore and…I think he disguised at me!**

**Cross: (Stops trying to rape Klaud, dropped his glass of wine and snaps his attention at Allen)WHAT THE…YOU BASTARD DESCIPLE!!!!!!!**

**Komui: I'LL KILL YOU FOR VIOLATING MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Loads his octazooka and aims it at Cross)**

**Cross: I swear I'll get you back you smelly, dirty little desciple!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Allen: Oh don't worry...you'll have to settle your own debts from now on.**

**Cross: WHAT?!**

**Allen: Oh, don't worry...those who doesn't review will have to pay your debts. *evil laughter***


	8. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**A/N: If you have any ideas or comments, feel free to put it up. I'll be sure to try my best. And if the reviews are coming in well, I would be motivated to write. I'll work hard on the update speed! Might be even faster than now! Oh, and this one's for chiibiisuke! :D**

* * *

Lenalee had been having those nightmares again. She felt so cold and scared. She desperately needed someone to speak to. She kept walking down the corridor when she accidentally bumped into you-know-who.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"Lenalee suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee?"Allen said, surprised. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Nothing."She shrugged, trying her best not to think about it. "Just a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"Allen asked, his eyes reflected his concern.

"You already know…the nightmare that…"She trailed off. "I don't think I want to talk about it…"

"I already know, don't I?"Allen smiled. "I don't think we should be talking here. Why don't we go to…uh…"

"You could come to my room."Lenalee offered. "It's much closer."

"I'm not used to…"Allen wanted to say, but he saw the determination in her eyes and relented. "All right…"

* * *

Allen sat down on the chair beside Lenalee's bed, fidgeting with his fingers. Lenalee noticed the silence and decided to speak first.

"Allen…"

"H-huh?"Allen almost jumped. "Oh, uh…"

"You know…in my dream…you were always the last I saw. And…"

"I see you in that dream sometimes."Allen cut her off.

"What?"

"You cried, Lenalee."Allen pulled her closer to him. "I know how horrible it must have felt to see everyone disappear so suddenly."

"I just don't know why…"Lenalee started to cry. "I don't understand why the dream came back. I just…don't…"

"It was a dream, Lenalee. It won't happen."Allen assured her. "We'll protect our world together."

"Thanks, Allen-kun."Lenalee slowly formed a smiled on her lips.

"I should go now, it's getting late."

"Wait!"Lenalee said, tugging on his sleeve. "Could you…stay for a while?"

"Okay."Allen sat down.

Lenalee smiled as she rested her head on Allen's shoulder. Slowly, she began to close her eyes and slept. This time, she wasn't having the nightmare. She dreamt about the future, where everyone would live together even after the war, with Allen who was smiling at her as she return from her post-war mission, welcoming her back as she smiled back and said 'Tadaima.'

* * *

**A/N: So this is done! Oh and I really need hot chocolates. The weather here is really freezing as the monsoon season is here. It's snowing at other countries huh? I wish I could watch snow fall outside my window…but all I see lately is rain. xD**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Cross: (Still running away)**

**Komui: (still chasing Cross till the end of the world with his mega octazooka)**

**Klaud, Lenalee and Me: (sighs~) **


	9. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**A/N: This is for you, WolfInferno! Thanks for all the support you gave! I love you!! (:**

**And for those who review, I love you too! :D**

**I will be posting another story soon. It will be based on the Twilight saga, New Moon. Look forward to it! It will be titled Night of the Rising Vampires. Look out for it!**

**Today's inspiration is from the rain outside. xD**

**Cross: (disappears somewhere)**

**Komui: Where's Cross?!**

**Me: Don't know.**

**Cross: -In the middle of somewhere...- (Barges in Klaud's room) I'm back darling!! *evil grins***

**Klaud: (sighs and returns to her book) what do you want now?**

**Cross: Sex.**

**Klaud: Take your mind off that please. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ME?! HEY!! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!! AND DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHES!!! AND WILL YOU QUIT PINNING ME DOWN?!! I CAN HARDLY BREATHE!!!**

**Cross: That's the whole point, isn't it?**

* * *

The rain splattered softly on the windows of Lenalee's room as she stared outside. It seemed like a clear day just before that, perfect for a walk in the garden. But it had to rain.

Lenalee sighed as she continued staring out her window as the rain got heavier.

Then, someone knocked at her door.

She got up lazily, stretching herself like a cat before walking up to the door. She immediately perked up when she saw the person outside.

Allen.

"Hey, Lenalee!"He beamed. "Do you mind if I ask you to accompany me at the library? I have nothing to do, so I figured you'd be the same."

"Yeah, sure."She flashed him a smile. "I don't have anything to do."

"That's great!"Allen grinned. "I was afraid you'd say no. Come on! We'll go there now."

"Okay!"She clung onto his arm and smiled.

Allen blushed a little, but he still maintained his smile. Lenalee chatted with him on the way to the library as their laughter rang down the quiet halls.

Who cares if a storm was stirred so suddenly?

Lenalee doesn't.

She needed all the warmth she could get wherever she would be.

Because Allen Walker is her sun.

* * *

**Me: What do you hear?**

**Marie: Disgusting things.**

**Me: What?**

**Marie: You really want to know?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Marie: (Whispers in my ear)**

**Me: (Face becomes green in disgust) EWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwww!!!!! Marie!!! Fancy you hearing such stuff!!!**

**Allen: I've heard enough, Lavi.**

**Lavi: It's a life skill Al. Come on! Listen too!!!**

**Allen: NO!**

**Kanda: Che. THOSE WHO DOESN'T REVIEW WILL BE SLICED AND DICED AND FED TO THE DOGS!!!! (Unsheathes mugen)**


	10. Hope of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, the lyrics, or the song.

**A/N: This an English translation of a Chinese song, Hope of Love (ai de xi wang OR ****爱的希望****), from a local Chinese drama series, Live Again. It's a really touching song. Check it out on YouTube!**

* * *

_If there exists a power,_

_That could pierce through our sorrow,_

_I believe that is love,_

_One that gives our dreams wings to fly._

Allen had always believed he could live without someone loving him. He always thought love was useless. But he realized he was wrong. The first time he met Lenalee, he felt all his sorrows slowly dissipating. He felt alive again. He believed in dreams for the first time in his life, and in that dream was the time when the war would be over and he would live with Lenalee.

_If there exists an answer,_

_That could enable life to become stronger,_

_I believe that is love,_

_One that lets happiness blossom in each one of us._

Allen was looking for the answer, the key to happiness. And he'd found it. That is love. He would be happy whenever he was around Lenalee, and felt happiness blossom like a flower would in spring after a long, hard winter.

_We won't fear even the biggest storm,_

_Because it won't separate my hand from yours,_

_Forever following the path love gave us that we hold believe in our hands._

The time when Suman falls, Allen remembered holding Lenalee's hand that never fails to catch him when he fell. That same hand always held his hand in the midst of a storm and it never let go no matter how strong the wind was. Because of that, they wouldn't separate and continue on the journey, even if it lasted forever.

_We won't fear the scars,_

_Forever willing to walk on,_

_Like a swan that is sacrificed in a fire in exchange for love, even if it turns into ash,_

_Buried and forgotten,_

_It will become the hope for much love to come._

Allen will walk on, like he'd promised Mana, but he will walk with someone else, whom he would walk through fire for, even if he dies, he would do so without regrets. He would be so willing to be forgotten as he burns into ash. That person is Lenalee.

* * *

**Me: This song…is really…really…cute.**

**Allen: Because it reflects me?**

**Lenalee: And me?**

**Me: Oh, sure.**

**Lavi: And…?**

**Kanda: About Cross and Klaud…**

**Me: I don't want to talk about it. Reviews people.**


	11. Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: I suddenly remembered about this legend in the local library and decided to post it up.**

**Allen: Yes! Another one-shot!**

**Lenalee: Can we grab some ice-cream later?**

**Lavi: I'm going with Yu!**

**Kanda: (unsheathes mugen) Quit calling me by my first name, rabbit!!**

* * *

Lenalee was at the library looking for some books to read through. She had no missions assigned for the day and she didn't feel like staying in her room, so she decided to head to the library. She walked over to a book bound with a leather cover in a pine shelf and decided to take a look at it. Just as she reached out for it, a gloved hand reached for it as well. She turned around to look at the person.

"Allen-kun?"

"Lenalee?"Allen was surprised. "What a coincidence."

"Sure is."Lenalee smiled, taking the book out of the shelf and handed it to Allen. "Do you want to read it?"

"No, you could have that one. I'll look for another book someplace else."Allen smiled, gently pushing the book back to her.

"I have a better idea-why don't we read it together?"

"Okay, since you suggested it…"Allen walked her to a desk well-lit by a table lamp. He sat down with Lenalee.

"It's an old Chinese legend."Lenalee said flipping to the first page. "My brother told me about it before."

"What is it about?"Allen asked.

"Well…"Lenalee paused, closing the book. "If I'm not wrong, it's about two deities, Chang'er and Houyi…Chang'er was the Goddess of the moon and Houyi was an archer. They were husband and wife living in heaven as immortals, but there came one day when the Jade Emperor's ten sons became ten suns which scorched the Earth, turning it into a barren dessert. Houyi shot all of them down because they could be revived as long as one son remained. The Jade Emperor was not pleased and as punishment, he banished Houyi and Chang'er to live as mere mortals on earth."

"Is there more?"Allen asked.

"There is, but I don't remember…"Lenalee flipped open the book and checked to where she left the story off. "It says here…"

Allen leaned in and read it.

"Seeing that Chang'er felt extremely miserable over her loss of immortality, Houyi decided to journey on a long, perilous quest to find the pill of immortality so that the couple could be immortals again. At the end of his quest he met the Queen Mother of the West who agreed to give him the pill, but warned him that each person would only need half the pill to become immortal."

Lenalee turned the page and continued to read it.

"Houyi brought the pill home and stored it in a case. He warned Chang'er not to open the case and then left home for a while. Chang'er became too curious: she opened up the case and found the pill just as Houyi was returning home. Nervous that Houyi would catch her discovering the contents of the case, she accidentally swallowed the entire pill. She started to float into the sky because of the overdose. Although Houyi wanted to shoot her in order to prevent her from floating further, he could not bear to aim the arrow at her. Chang'er kept on floating until she landed on the moon."

"While she became lonely on the moon without her husband, she did have company. A jade rabbit, who manufactured elixirs, also lived on the moon. Another companion is the woodcutter Wu Gang. The woodcutter offended the gods in his attempt to achieve immortality and was therefore banished on the moon. Wu Gang was allowed to leave the moon if he could cut down a tree that grew there. The problem was that each time he chopped the tree, it would instantly grow back, effectively condemning him to live on the moon for eternity."Allen paused, turning the page. "Meanwhile, Houyi ascended to the sun palace and became the sun. Hence, Chang'er and Houyi came to represent the yin and yang, the moon and the sun."

Allen closed the book.

"Almost all legends have no happy endings."Lenalee said. "Take the Cowherd and the Weaving Maid, for example. They were separated and could only meet once each year."

"Some does."Allen smiled and pulled Lenalee into an embrace. "You're my moon, but we shall never part."

"And you're my sun."Lenalee smiled and returned the embrace.

* * *

**Me: Okay, another fluff done!**

**Kanda: Come back here!!!**

**Me: How dare you lay a finger on my BOYFRIEND!!! (No offence :p) (Pulls out a paper and scribbles something down and Kanda's mugen turns into cardboard)**

**Kanda: WHAT???!!!!!**

**Me: We need reviews if you want your mugen back to the way it is!!**

**Kanda: Grr… (Points his cardboard mugen at readers) REVIEWS OR ELSE!!!!**


	12. Blackout

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**A/N: I got my inspiration when my apartment's light went out. I was freaked out, and it turned out to be my brother's childish plan to freak everyone out. The worst thing? I WAS IN THE FREAKIN' BATHROOM TAKING A SHOWER WHEN THE LIGHTS WENT OUT WITH A CLICK!!!! I didn't bring in my flashlight. AND I have no clothes on!! At least it's over…T-T **

**Lavi: Haha! You got caught without clothes on!**

**Me: What the…YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! (Slaps Lavi)**

**Allen: Haha! Lavi gets bitch slapped!**

**Me: Are you hell calling me a bitch?**

**Allen: No, sorry I used the wrong words.**

**Kanda: Serves you right, you lecher baka usagi.**

* * *

It was supposed to be prank.

But it all went wrong.

And it started with Komui's plan to freak everyone out.

By cutting off all the power that runs through the Order that kept it working…until now…

(About three hours ago…)

"Hey, Allen, could you help Lenalee with those boxes over there?"Reever turned to Allen in the middle of a chaos, which was supposed to be operation Hide-All-The-Thingamajigs-From-Komui or HATTFK for short. They used the initials so Komui wouldn't find out. But thanks to Komui's secret blend-in golems, he knows all that was going on. He decided to play a prank on everyone by turning the lights out using the main switch.

"I can't believe Reever did this to me!"He whined at first, but his expression turned evil. "But For that, they will PAY!"

Komui grinned evilly as he walked over to the main switch that controls the lightings in the Order and the switch that enabled the mechanical doors to work.

But what Komui's golem didn't catch was Allen and Lenalee carrying boxes of potions to the storeroom, which had a mechanical door and no windows. The only thing that allowed air to go in and out was the air vent on top of the door.

* * *

"Where do you think we should put these boxes?"Allen asked, entering the room which was conveniently powered by electricity that opens and closes automatically.

"I think we should put them over there."Lenalee walked over to the stainless steel shelves and was about to settle the boxes when the lights went out.

"What happened, Allen-kun?"Lenalee asked.

"I don't know."Allen said, placing the boxes on the floor, looking around. "I'll try and get us a flashlight."

Allen walked to the door, but it didn't open. He tried opening it by force, but it won't budge.

"We're stuck."He sighed.

"What?!"Lenalee almost shouted, running to the door, tripping on the boxes on the floor.

"Lenalee!"Allen caught her before she could hit the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…"Lenalee said, brushing the dust off her clothes. "Anyway, we should stay here until the lights come on again."

"I guess…"Allen slumped, leaning against the wall. "So what should we do now?"

"Well…"Lenalee smiled evilly and looked at Allen with her irresistible eyes. She put on her sexiest voice and lifted his chin. "You tell me."

"I think I know."Allen returned Lenalee the evil smile as he pinned her down in response.

"Isn't it a good thing Timcanpy isn't here?"Lenalee stroked his hair.

"It sure is."Allen pressed his lips on hers. "Now…back to what we were doing…"

Aww…you guys know what happens next!!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I write fluff, not smut. I might nosebleed, which I am having now. (wipes the blood off my nose)**

**Lavi: The great Teacher and Pupil. Both are pro womanizers.**

**Allen: No I'm not! I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT CHEATING, WOMANIZING, STUPID, DRUNKEN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, SNAKE-EYED, DOG-SMELLING, A BUNCH OF MONKEY SHIT HE IS!! HALLELUJAH HE DISAPPEARED! I finally said it out…**

**Lavi: I know you hated your master but all THAT?!**

**Allen: I would not be his student if I knew he was that kind of person…**

**Lenalee: Where were we? (Evil grins)**

**Allen: Oh that… (Evil grins)**

**Me: OKAY, CUT! CUT!!! You can do that when you get home!**


	13. Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. I would die if I did. Lavi, would kill me. (Lavi: Why should I kill you?)(Me: Because if I owned -Man, you should burn me with your Tessei.)(Lavi: I hate calling it Tessei. I don't like that name.)(Me: Whatever.)**

**Me: I'm itching to kill somebody.**

**Lavi: Kill who?**

**Me: (morphs into a white wolf and howls. Other wolves appears and charges at MCL)**

**Lavi: Oh.**

* * *

Lenalee looked out at the never-ending snow. It marks the end of autumn and the start of a long winter. She sighed as she put on her coat and went out. She strolled to the garden, the pine trees covered with snow while the others had shed their leaves during autumn. She felt her hands freezing and tucked them in her coat.

_I should have bought some gloves…_she thought as she rubbed her hands together, desperate for warmth.

She walked to the bench, sweeping off the gathered snow before sitting down. She stared at the snowflakes, feeling each breath turning into mist, disappearing into the air. Then, she saw a familiar figure in front of her.

"Do you mind if I sit down here?"Allen asked, his smile immediately making her forget that she was freezing.

"Sure!"She smiled back.

Allen sat down and faced her, his warm breath mixing with hers.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing," She replied. "I just wanted to come here."

"Oh…"Allen frowned, noticing her hand tucking into her pockets. "Take out your hands."

"H-huh?" Lenalee was confused, but realized what he meant. She feigned innocence and smiled. "There's no need to…I mean…why do you want my hand for?"

"Just checking."He replied simply. "Let me take a look."

"What? Wait!"Lenalee was about to stop him, but it was too late. He had already pulled her arm out himself.

"Didn't you wear gloves?"Allen asked surprised.

"I forgot to buy some."Lenalee bit her lower lip.

"Then why were you afraid to show me?"

"You might get worried…"

Allen smiled again.

"Is that it?"

Lenalee nodded, looking on the pure white snow that had covered the floor while waiting for Allen to say something.

"Here," Allen's voice came. When she looked at him, she saw a pair of gloves in his once gloved hands.

"No! What about you? Won't you get cold?"

"I'll survive."He said, smiling. He helped her put on the gloves.

"It's…so warm…"Lenalee smiled, her tears starting to fall without her knowing. "My hands…they never felt so warm before…"

Allen smiled as she threw herself at him.

"I'll always be there for you."He smiled, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Lenalee nodded while her arms held tighter to him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry if the ending is weird…I have that feeling too…anyway, posting up my story real soon! (Types on)**

**Kanda: Why is my mugen still cardboard?**

**Me: Because I need to turn fifteen first. (Sketches my impression of snow)**

**Kanda: When WILL you turn fifteen? AND STOP SKETCHING!! YOU ARE NOT TIEDOLL!!!!**

**Me: Next year, February. And sketching is my interest.**

**Kanda: WHAT?!**

**Lavi: She's not kidding. Both phrases are true. By the way, did you really kill MCL? In your wolf form?**

**Me: Totally.**

**Lavi: YOU'RE TOTALLY MY TYPE!!! ESPCIALLY A SHAPE-SHIFTER LIKE YOU!!!! I LOVE WHITE WOLVES!!!! SO CUTE AND FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Like...okay...**

**Allen&Lenalee: Reviews!**


	14. Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. Allen would kill me with his Crown Clown. (Allen: Why should I kill you? You've done nothing wrong.)(Me: I will turn into an akuma.)(Allen: You can fool the world, but you can't fool my left eye.)(Me: Yeah, I forgot about your damn left eye that could tell who is an akuma and who's not. Oh well…so much for that one…)**

**Kanda: Give me back my mugen NOW!!**

**Me: (Morphs into a white wolf and howls again. My pack appears and charges at Kanda and pounds, bites and scratches him)**

**Kanda: Forget it!**

**Me: Now THAT's so much better!**

**Lavi: o.o**

* * *

Allen stared at his plate as he thought about some things. Lavi and Lenalee came along and saw him and thought he was acting really weird. Allen was actually STARING at his food rather than EATING it. AND the food was merely beef rice with teriyaki sauce…and one dango that laid on another plate.

"Allen? Oi! Allen!"Lavi waved his hand in front of him, but he didn't respond.

"Allen, are you sick?"Lenalee asked, sitting down beside him after she placed her tray of food on the same table he was sitting. Again, she didn't get any response.

"Say, Lenalee…"Lavi said, sitting down. "Do you know what's wrong with Allen today?"

"I'm not sure…"Lenalee stared at him.

Allen suddenly pushed his plate away much to everyone's surprise. For the first time, Kanda was surprised too. He stood up and walked to his room, Tim following behind him.

"What was that?"Lavi looked at Lenalee.

"I don't know."Lenalee looked back.

"I think you should go check on him, you know…just in case…"Lavi stood up.

"And where are YOU going?"Lenalee asked.

"To the library."Lavi flashed his usual grin. "You know, to look through some records with gramps."

"But…"

"No more buts."Lavi was getting irritated. As Lenalee was standing up, he pushed her towards the direction of Allen's room. "Go on, I think Al will feel much better with you around."

"I hope so…"Lenalee sighed as she silently made her way there.

* * *

Allen let himself fall onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

_In his dream, he saw two hands, the owners of the hands kept hidden. One wore a white, worn out glove and the other had a long sleeve colored black with two white stripes running down it. The voice rang repeatedly to as the gloved hand was desperate to reach the other hand._

"_Don't let go…"The voice rang again._

"_Don't let me fall…"The other voice rang as it started to slip into the darkness._

"_No!"_

Allen woke up with a jerk, breathing heavily. He pulled his legs closer to him as he thought what the dream meant. Lately, he had been having the same dream over and over again. He rested his head on his knees.

"What does it mean…?" He barely whispered.

Just as he was in his thoughts, there came a knock on the door.

"Allen-kun, it's me. Can I come in?"Lenalee called.

"Coming," Allen called back, walking to the door and opening it. "Come in."

Lenalee walked into Allen's room and sat on a chair beside his bed.

"You didn't have your dinner. You never skipped any meals before. Are you sick?"Lenalee asked worriedly.

"No…I just had no appetite."Allen said simply.

"That was just what I was worried about – you never had a case of 'no appetite' before unless you're not feeling well."Lenalee pointed out, crossing her arms. "Just come clean with me, will you?"

"All right…"Allen sighed, seeing the determined look on his face. "Actually I was thinking about some things."

"What were you thinking about that makes you forget about having your food?"

"My dream."He answered her questions in two words. Suddenly remembering about the horrible nightmare she had in the past, Lenalee became worried.

"Could you tell me about it?"

Allen saw the ever-changing eyes that swirled with different colors that reflected her emotions. He decided to tell her and started from the beginning of the dream till the end of it.

"That's it?"Lenalee asked, looking surprised at such an abrupt ending.

"It might seem weird but…"Allen paused but nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Lenalee thought about it for a while.

"I could answer one of your questions though I'm really sure about all of it. I know that the gloved hand belongs to you. The other was probably the person you don't want to lose. The answers could be found deep in your heart."

"How did you know?"

"Well…"Lenalee shrugged. "You were the one wearing gloves all the time…so…"

Of course! Allen slapped himself on the head. Who else besides him wore gloves all the time?

"Allen?"

"Uh…it's nothing…"Allen said sheepishly. "Go on…"

"That's all I have in mind…"Lenalee sighed.

Allen thought. Someone he didn't want to lose? He didn't want to lose _anyone_. But there was someone he didn't want to lose at all.

Lenalee.

He decided that if he wanted to confirm the answer, he would have to look in his dream. He closed his eyes again.

_He saw them again, the two hands. As the gloved hand was about to fall into the darkness, the other hand caught it. When the two hands made contact, there was a bright flash of light that almost blinded Allen. He closed his eyes._

_When he opened his eyes again, Lenalee was looking at him, her hand keeping him from falling. The same voice rang again._

"_Don't let go…"_

He woke up again, only to find Lenalee asleep on his chair. He smiled while kissing her forehead.

"I found the answer."Allen smiled running his fingers through her hair. "It was you, Lenalee."

* * *

**Me: Another fluff done Oh! My online pal just sent me a new message!**

**CM: What is your cup size?**

**Allen: Who is CM?**

**Me: A very stupid person to put his email as cross_ marian hotmail. com**

**Allen: My master?**

**Me: Yup! (Types: I'm not going to tell you.)**

**CM: That case, follow my blog: th- fabulous- crossmarian. blogspot. com**

**Me: See what I mean?**

**Klaud: (Help me types: Go and die, you stupid bastard. I know your blog will be full of porno stuff!)**

**Allen&Lenalee: Review…**


	15. Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or the song. Kanda would kill me with his mugen. (Kanda: (unsheathes mugen) you're damn right I'm dying to kill you!)(Me: Not if I kill you first! (Morphs into a white wolf and chases Kanda everywhere))**

**A/N: The reviews are coming in really well! I still can't believe the number of reviews I got while I was overseas. I missed so much, but I missed you guys the most. xD**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, people!**

**Sends lots of love~ **

**Allen: What's General Klaud doing now?**

**Me: With your master's-**

**Allen: WHAT?!(Runs to find Cross while shouting "GENERAL KLAUD IS IN SHISHIOU'S ROOM!!!!!!!")**

**Me: …finder…**

**Lavi: Tough break.**

**Me: Oh, shut up…this one's for WolfInferno. Thanks for adding me to favorites~! **

* * *

Allen was sitting in front of the piano, a few pieces of paper and a pencil in hand. He played the tune scribbled messily on the paper. He hummed it occasionally to make sure it sounded right. Lenalee passes by and heard him and decided to drop by. She knocked on the door softly and peered inside. Allen noticed her and smiled, gesturing her to enter. Lenalee smiled back, walked to the piano where he was sitting and looked at the papers.

"Are you working on a song?"Lenalee asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah…"Allen nodded, adding another note on the paper. "It has been going on for a few weeks now."

"Is it close to finishing?"

"Sure."Allen smiled lightly. "I'm adding some finishing touches now. I'll be done by supper, though."

"Don't you need to decide on the lyrics?"

"No, it's already been decided on."Allen replied. "There. Now I just need to write down the lyrics…"

It didn't take long for Allen to finish the song. When he was done, he looked at it and faced Lenalee with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Would you…like to listen to it?"

"Okay!"Lenalee beamed. She sat him and he started to play the song on the piano.

"_They say in this world, nothing lasts forever,_

_But I don't believe that's true._

'_Cause the way I feel when we're together,_

_I know that's the way I'll always feel for you."_

Allen stopped as he continued playing the piano. When he opened his mouth to sing again, Lenalee took his place.

"_From now until forever, that's how long I'll be true._

_I'll make you this vow and promise you know,_

_Until forever, I'll never stop loving you."_

Lenalee stopped at looked at Allen as he played. He smiled and took over the singing.

"_There'll come a day when the world stops turning, and the stars will fall from the sky._

_But this feeling will last when the sun stops burning._

_All I wanna do is love you, till the end of time."_

Allen continued to play, but with more feelings put into it as they got to the chorus, the single slowly becoming a duet as they sang in different complimentary pitches that they fit each other perfectly, like two angels singing.

"_From now until forever – that's how long I'll be true._

_I'll make you this vow and promise you know._

_Until forever, I'll never stop, never stop,_

_I'll never stop loving you."_

Allen sang alone for the break, with Lenalee humming occasionally before singing with him at the last phrase.

"_It's gonna take more than a lifetime to give you all the love."_

"_All the love I feel for you tonight…"_

Allen started putting a little more force on the keys as he played. Lenalee sang the first part of the duet.

"_From now until forever – that's how long I'll be true._

_I'll make this vow and promise you know."_

"_Until forever (forever), I'll never stop, never stop…"_

Allen and Lenalee both took a breath before singing the last phrase together

"_I'll never stop loving you…"_

Allen started to play softer as the song was coming to the end, letting their voices slowly drown out the melody.

"_From now until forever – that's how long I'll be true._

_I'll make you this vow and promise you know until forever (forever)_

_I'll never stop loving you._

_Until forever…_

_I'll never stop loving…you…"_

Allen looked at Lenalee and she looked at him. Both of them blushed.

"Actually…"Allen took a breath and gathered all the courage he would need. "That song…it was for you…"

"It's…a nice song…"Lenalee blushed when Allen told her that. She knew Allen wasn't much of a direct person and usually uses music to convey his emotions rather than saying it. She ninety-nine point nine percent sure it was sort of a confession song to show his mutual feelings towards her. "Thanks, Allen-kun."

This was a special way of confession and declaration of his feelings to her.

And she swore she would remember it for life and take it to her grave.

* * *

**Allen: I FINALLY FOUND YOU, BAKA SHISHIOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cross: Eh? What is it you stupid little disciple?**

**Allen: YOU'RE COMMITING A VERY SERIOUS CRIME, SHISHIOU!!!!!!!!**

**Cross: What'd I do?**

**Allen: (turns black and lifts Cross above the ground with his left arm) 'What did I do' EH?!?!**

**Cross: She's still chatting with my finder, in case you don't know. But thanks to you, I got the idea of raping her. Bye! (Runs off)**

**Allen: WTH?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: You decide section – If Cross and Klaud were dating (which I doubt is possible…or is it?), who would propose first and who would be the first to suggest sex? And how?(Just curious)**

**Lavi & Lenalee: Reviews!**

**Allen: HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, LAVI!!!!!!! (activates Crown Clown and chases Lavi)**


	16. Left in a Painful Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or New Moon, Twilight, Breaking Dawn or Eclipse. If I did, I would make MCL die a long time ago. You too, Victoria.(Lenalee: Who is Victoria?)(Me: The bitch who is after Bella.)(Lenalee: Why does she want to kill her?)(Me: She feels that it's only fair to kill her. You know, mate for mate.)(Lenalee: She(Bella) killed her(Victoria) mate?)(Me: No. Edward did.)(Lenalee: Edward?)(Me: Bella's boyfriend. He's the vampire?)(Lenalee: Right...)**

**Me: This one is a sneak New Moon version of D. Gray-Man. I watched it the other day. I'm telling you, it was a cliff hanger. I can't wait for Eclipse!**

**Lavi: Is it really that good?**

**Me: Yes it was. It so totally kept me rereading the book.**

**Allen: Touch me with your hand, and in return, I shall give you stronger arms to hold.**

**Lenalee: Forever with me you will stay, never shall we part for where you are, I will belong.**

**Me: Quotes, my friends. **

* * *

**(Lenalee's POV)**

It hurts.

It does in the past and it still does now.

It's like someone punch right through my chest, making it hurt every time.

But whenever I'm around Lavi, he melts the pain away.

At the time, it felt like it was really healing, but he's merely numbing it.

I tried to acknowledge that he's gone, but I just can't.

I can't forget the vampire who loves me.

Or should I say…loved?

(Flashback)

"_What do you mean you're leaving?!"_

"_I can't let this go on anymore, Lenalee."He said, his silver eyes frozen solid for the first time. _

"_What happened to Sol was nothing, Allen. NOTHING!"_

"_That's the reason why we're leaving you."Allen sighed. "It's for your own good. For mine as well."_

"_I'll come with you."_

"_The place we're going…It's not suitable for you, Lenalee. You must understand."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Allen."I choked on the lump in my throat. "Where you are, I will belong."_

"_I don't want you to come."His velvet voice said harshly._

_I immediately felt that I've lost everything._

_The meaning of life, my purpose of existence…_

_Gone._

"_You…don't…want me?"I choked on the words that stabbed through my heart._

"_No."_

_I stared at him. He said he was leaving, which meant I was unwanted. But…why?_

"_Well, that changes things…"I said, surprised at the calmness of my voice._

"_Of course I'll always love you…in a way. But last night's incident made me realize that it's time for a change. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Lenalee. I'm not human."He looked at me, his frozen silver eyes turning liquid. "I'm sorry, for letting this go on for much too long."_

"_Don't."I whispered, placing my hands on his cold, hard cheeks. "Please, don't do this to me."_

"_I'm not good enough for you, Lenalee."He took my hand and put it back to my side._

"_Why…?"I felt tears brimming in my eyes, I held them back._

_He seemed to see the tears and his eyes softened and melted. He wiped my tears away, which flowed freely without me knowing._

"_I would like to ask you of one favor, though."He said._

"_Anything."I vowed, my voice laced with faint strength._

"_Keep yourself safe. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. Komui needs you, if you know what I mean." He said calmly._

_I nodded._

"_For that, I'm promising you something in return," He said. "I promise this will be the last time you ever see me. I won't return. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference for me. It will as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees felt like they're turning jelly._

_It will be as if I'd never existed, he says._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_Then what about yours?"I asked him desperately. I had to know. I don't want him to forget about me._

"_I won't forget."He breathed, hesitating for a second. "But my kind is easily distracted."He smiled; the smile tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_He took a step away from me, our hands separating. "That's about everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_He slowly began slipping into the darkness, into the lush green vegetation behind us. "Goodbye, Lenalee, forever."He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice. He kissed me, his hard lips pressing on mine. I kissed him back. He pulled away from me before he goes out of control. Our hands slowly separated with each second that passed. Sonn, he disappeared into the darkness._

_He was gone._

_I fell onto the ground after I realized I couldn't find him anywhere. I cried as the rain beating gently down on my face._

_(End flashback)_

Even though he said all that, deep down I know it must be hard for him to let go.

He said I will forget.

But I never will.

Until the day when the promises exchanged will be broken, the day when I will meet him again,

I will never fall for anyone else, ever.

I pushed Lavi gently aside before he attempts to kiss me again.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't…"I apologized as I walked to the door, drenched by the rain, letting the fresh water mix with my salty tears as I began thinking of Allen again.

I'll never forget you.

* * *

**Me: Angst…again…I CAN'T BELIEVE I ENDED MY STORY WITH ANGST!!!**

**Lavi: Watch New Moon, the Twilight saga.**

**Allen: Don't miss it!**

**Lenalee: Now in cinemas.**

**Kanda: So…reviews…I need my mugen…**

**Me: Well! We'll see about that. (Claws and scratches his mugen until it disintegrates)**


	17. Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming in! If you have any ideas, I might post it up! I love you people!!**

**Allen: Fluffy ahead. Don't like us together don't read. Including the ooc-ness**

**Me: We all love you together.**

**Allen: (Blush)**

**Lenalee: (blush)**

**

* * *

**

Lenalee watched as Miranda fussed to pick her the perfect dress for the Christmas party. It was supposed to be a masquerade dance and everyone had to wear masks. Lenalee already bought one. It was shaped like a butterfly, colored pure black and was made of a silky material that has lace trimmings around it. Miranda picked a mask that had a curious golden tint with three feathers attached to each side of the mask.

"How's this?"Miranda asked, picking out a blue ball gown.

"I said there's no need to make such a fuss about it."Lenalee said, smiling nervously. "After all, it's just a party."

"A once in a year party," She corrected her. "On second thought, this one doesn't really fit your mask…"Miranda murmured as she put it back. She picked another one. "This one HAS to fit!"

She held the dress for Lenalee to see. It was colored a deep, crimson red with a black rose. She initially thought it was black, but as the sunlight shone down on it, it revealed a shade of blue in the midst of black.

"It's really nice."Lenalee said, taking the dress from Miranda. "But what about you?"

"The black one will do."Miranda smiled lightly while Lenalee paid for the dress. "By the way, 25th of December happened to be Allen's birthday, isn't it? What are you giving him?"

"I'm deciding on that later."She said, taking the bag as she pushed the door. "I know of a really great gift shop just around these parts. I'm sure I'll find something."

"Yeah, okay."She smiled. "I'll be going now!"

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

"I'll pass. I've already prepared for it." She waved. "See you later!"

Lenalee waved back as she made her way to a small gift shop. She opened the door and walked in. An old lady looked up from behind the counter and smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

She smiled back. "Actually, I'm looking for a gift for my…friend?"

"Take your time and look around."

Lenalee nodded and browsed the shelves. A little brown box caught her eye. She took the box and read the label.

Do-It-Yourself snow globe.

It did sound promising. She decided to buy it. She took it to the counter and the old lady peered at the item. She looked surprised.

"People rarely buy do-It-Yourself gifts anymore."She said. "Are you sure you want it, miss?"

"Well, it would be fun trying to make it."She smiled, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright, then."She smiled again. "Would you like some wrapping paper? Or a bow, maybe?"

"Both please."

She nodded. "Which color would you prefer?"

Lenalee gave it a little thought. "Silver. And blue for the bow, please."

She nodded again and walked into the room behind her. A while later, she came out with the wrapping paper and bow. Lenalee paid for the items and left. As she made her way back, she saw something that Allen might like. She bought him a present, but she decided to buy it anyway since it's his birthday and Christmas, she might as well buy one for each occasion. She went in.

Meanwhile, Allen was trying out his tux. It was light blue and it fit him. Lavi had a black one and although Kanda didn't want to buy any, Lavi secretly bought an extra which had the same colour and planned to give it to Kanda. Even if he refuses, he would force it on him. The two of them paid for the tuxes and walked out, with Lavi throwing the tux to Kanda, who had a very irritated look and threw it back to him. Looks like Lavi has to force it on him, after all. What a grave mistake he made. Allen passed by the same gift shop that Lenalee went to and went in without them.

"Excuse me but do you have something that a girl would like?"

"Why yes."The old lady peered at him. "I have some pendants for sale. Do you want to take a look at them?"

"Yes, please."

She walked into the room behind her and came out with different designs of pendants. He browsed them and picked a heart-shaped silver pendant. He paid for it and left.

Lenalee finished making the snow globe and wrapping up the presents. She got dressed, but couldn't decide on what she should do with her hair. She tried tying it into a bun – that didn't fit. She tried with her usual ponytails, but it was too plain. She sighed and waited for something to come up, but nothing did. She gave up and sighed again as put on her mask and went out with her hair flowing in the wind as she walked down the long hallway, taking the gifts with her.

Allen was walking down the same hallway with Lenalee with his light blue tux, with the gift meant for Lenalee in his pocket. His silky hair slightly tousled and he was wearing a silver mask. He saw Lenalee and waved. Lenalee saw him and ran to him, giving him a little silver box.

"Happy birthday!"She smiled, panting lightly.

"Oh, right."Allen smiled back, accepting the gift.

"Open it."Lenalee said.

Allen carefully silver wrapper and looked at it. It was the snow globe. Inside were a boy and a girl building a snowman together.

"It's really nice."Allen smiled. "Thanks Lenalee."

"Merry Christmas!"Lenalee said, panting lightly.

"You shouldn't have!"Allen looked at Lenalee endearingly. He opened the box and found a camera. Allen frowned. "Lenalee, how much did you spend on this?"

"Not much." Lenalee looked at him innocently. "Besides, it shouldn't matter. As long as you're happy, it would be worth it."

"No, of course I'm happy."Allen smiled again, reaching into his pocket and gave Lenalee a little red box with a bow on it. "Merry Christmas."

"What is it?"

"Something…"He shrugged as Lenalee opened the box.

"Allen, it's…beautiful!"Lenalee gasped as Allen helped her put it on.

"Since you got me a camera, why don't we take a picture?"

"We'll ask Lavi to do that."Lenalee smiled, holding his arm as he walked down the stairs into the cafeteria which was decorated with balloons. A big Christmas tree stood beside a window with some people dancing. Allen shuddered when he saw Cross trying to flirt with Klaud. Apparently, she wasn't that interested. Lavi was drinking some cocktail with a finder. He saw them and waved.

"So, what's up, Al?"Lavi grinned as he walked over to where they were standing.

"I was wondering if you could take a picture of us."Allen said, handing him the camera.

"Sure."Lavi said, holding the camera.

"Great!"Allen said, smiling.

Lavi held the camera as Allen held Lenalee closer to him and it gave a flash.

"That's done."Lavi grinned, handing the camera back to Allen. "Do you want me to help you develop it?"

"That's not necessary."Allen smiled, putting the camera back into his pocket. "I'll develop them myself. It should be done by tomorrow."

"So much for that."Lavi shrugged. "Well, be seeing you!"

Allen turned back to Lenalee.

"Can I have this dance?"Allen said, offering his hand.

"Gladly." Lenalee took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her closer and took a step. Lenalee followed him and they slowly started a waltz, they feet moving together perfectly. Lenalee laid her head on Allen's broad shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Allen."

"I love you too." Allen whispered back.

Both of them danced on a snowy Christmas night. Allen felt blessed to share the joy with someone he loves. The North Star shone brightly as they continued to dance until the party ends.

* * *

**Me: Okay another fluff done! I know it's still too early for Christmas but people are already selling Christmas goods and it got me into the Christmas spirit! And yes, I made Klaud dance with Cross because he was bugging her too much. She left Lau Jimin in her room and forgot her whip. So…yeah…**

**Lavi: Merry Christmas! (Throws confetti around)**

**Allen: Hey! Watch it!**

**Lenalee: Cut it out, Lavi!**

**Kanda: *silent***

**Me: (writes: Kanda acts cute three seconds later)**

**-three second later-**

**Kanda: (acts cute by singing ALOUD)**

**Everyone (including me): *Rolls on the floor laughing***

**Me: (writes: Lavi tickles Kanda and Kanda laughs)**

**Lavi: *tickles Kanda with a feather***

**Kanda: *clutching his stomach while laughing***

**Allen & Lenalee: O.O**

**Allen: Did I just see Kanda LAUGH?**

**Me: *still laughing* yes! R-Haha! Re-*slams on the table!*rev-Ahahaha!!Reviews! AHAHAHA!!!*rolls on the floor***

**Allen & Lenalee: -.-'''**


	18. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**Me: I'm rushing for time!!!**

**Allen: Where?!**

**Lenalee: What BROTHER, DON'T COME IN!!!!!!**

**Komui: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LENALEE AND TAINT HER INNOCENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Let's get this over with. (scribbles)**

**Komui: (drops into an endless whole that5 Kanda fell from before.)**

**Me: Okay, got to go!! BYE!!!!!(Grabs my bag and rushes out of the house)**

**Lenalee: What's with her?**

**Lavi: Job interview. A big one, too.**

**Allen: Figures.**

* * *

Allen was going crazy.

Why?

Cross never asked for him for a drink before, well unless it was another trick he has up his sleeves. He had to keep his guard up.

One wrong move and he might end up in heavier debt.

He gulped as he opened his master's room.

"Oh, look, it's the lil' bean sprout."Cross said, trying to hold his laughter.

"What do you want from me, shishiou?"Allen growled. "If it's about your debts…"

"No, I'm not starting on that."He looked at Allen. "I've recently heard about your…secret crush on Lenalee."

"WHAT?!"Allen shouted. "How did you…?"

"I know you well enough."Cross sighed, turning his attention to the glass with the swirling red liquid in his glass. "I could close both of my eyes and tell you like her." He handed the glass to Allen. "Care to have one?"

"No, thanks."It sounded more like a hiss instead of a polite refusal, but who cares?

"Very well…"Cross sat down and ruffled his hair. "I'm asking you…do you want some tips?"

"Tips?"

"As in how you are supposed to attract girls?"He said, looking at Allen expectantly. "I'm talking about Lenalee."

"I don't think I'm interested." He snapped.

"Don't worry – I'm avoiding the topic on sex and seduction. Not to mention rape."

"I doubt that."

"First off, you'll have to start by getting closer to her, preferably start as friends."Cross started anyway, making Allen turn around and stay.

* * *

"General Klaud?"Lenalee peered into her room. "You called?"

"Yes, I did."Klaud smiled. "I have been hearing the rumors around."

"What is it?"Lenalee's smile tightened. She hoped it wouldn't be her crush on Allen.

"You have a crush on Allen Walker, no?"She continued smiling at Lenalee.

_It had to hit the jackpot…_Lenalee thought, biting on her lower lip. Klaud knew the answer to her question straight away.

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…"Lenalee was about to lie, but she knew she was never good at lying, so she told her the truth. "Yes…"

"It it's true, then?"Klaud raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised Allen wasn't killed."

"I didn't tell brother."She said.

"That would explain it."Klaud looked at her, dismissing Lau Jimin. "I would like to give you some advice on that. Do you accept?"

"If it's alright…"

Lenalee sat down in front of her while she began talking.

* * *

Allen walked out of his master's room.

"Some advice that was…"He muttered to himself and half consciously bumped into Lenalee.

"I'm sorry!" Allen bowed.

"No harm done."Lenalee smiled tenderly at Allen. "I…have something to tell you…"

"Actually, I have something to tell you too."

"You go first."Allen and Lenalee said in unison and blushed.

"You go first."Allen said, still blushing.

"Well okay…um…"She breathed. "I…like…you."

Allen's eyes widened.

"Don't you feel the same way?"Lenalee was flustered. She was afraid of being rejected.

"No, I don't like you."Allen said. Those words pierced through her heart harshly. She felt tears burning her eyes and was about to run away when Allen grabbed her arm.

"Let go."Lenalee barely whispered.

"I don't like you because…"Allen pulled her back and flung her into an embrace. "I love you."

"Allen…"Lenalee smiled, her tears flowing down from her cheeks. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Cross and Klaud were hiding, looking at the two lovebirds.

"How sweet…but I wished you weren't involved."

"Come on! I take credits for my plan! Of course, you have credits for this, so I'm inviting you for a drink."Cross grinned wider and lowered his voice when he continued with the last phrase. "And sex."

"Would you prefer my whip?"

"Both is fine, so long as I'm with a beautiful woman. And sex."

* * *

**Me: So this is a little…fluffy…**

**Allen: Correction – VERY fluffy!**

**Lavi: She plans to write another fanfic for CrossxKlaud…so…**

**Me: It seriously need some people to push its pages. It has so less pages.**

**Lenalee: It has mild smut that's why…**

**Me: I'm nose bleeding now.**

**Kanda: Wimp.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Allen: Wrong move, bakanda!**

**Me: *growls* pay…**

**Kanda: (runs)**

**Me: (Chases him at super wolf speed and blocks Kanda's way and growls)**

**Lavi: He's dead.**

**Allen: Reviews…AND WILL YOU QUIT TOUCHING MY GIRL?!**

**Fou: (morphs from Lenalee form to normail form)Haha! Fool!**

**Allen: WHAT?!**


	19. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**Me: Waiting for call…**

**Lavi: Did you get the job?**

**Me: Need to wait…**

**Kanda: Um…what happened to Komui?**

**Me: In the darkness.**

**Allen: I hope he won't come out.**

**Lenalee: He's seriously ruining our relationship.**

* * *

Allen was in the garden, enjoying the cool breeze of the coming rain.

"Allen?"A familiar voice called.

"Oh Lenalee, it's you."Allen turned to the girl with shoulder length hair and smiled.

"Aren't you coming in?"She cocked her head slightly. "It's raining soon."

"No."Allen shook his head, gazing at her gently. "I'll be fine."

"Really?"Lenalee asked, feeling a few drops of rain.

"Yeah."He nodded, turning to the scenery in front of him as it began drizzling. "The view's great when it rains."

"Then you're lucky I got this."Lenalee smiled, opening a black umbrella and held it.

"I'll take that."Allen offered.

Lenalee nodded and handed it to Allen. He held her closer, feeling the warmth from his body as the drizzle got heavier.

"The view's great, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful."Lenalee smiled stepping closer to him.

"Before I forget," Allen said, putting the umbrella aside.

"What?"

Allen moved closer to her. When it's barely a few inches from her face, he whispered, his hot breath turning into vapor in the cold weather.

"I love you."

When he finished that sentence, he kissed her, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She obliged and savored the moment that seemed to last forever. When they broke the kiss, gasping for air, Lenalee touched her nose with her own.

"I love you too."

Both of them stood in the rain, feeling each cool drop on their faces as they kissed again. When the rain stopped, a rainbow stretched across the skies like a bridge to heaven.

"This is a promise I'm making to you."Allen said, his arms on Lenalee's waist.

"What is it?"

"Whenever a rainbow appears, it will be a renewal to my promise to you that I will always be by your side."Allen smiled. "I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"Lenalee held up her little finger, waiting for Allen to return the gesture.

"Promise."Allen smiled, hooking his little finger with hers. "Under this rainbow I had promised and under the next I will remember it. Both of us."

He embraced Lenalee as several doves danced in the clear, cloudless skies, the rainbow staying still as the promises were exchanged.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I know this has a little ooc-ness and…short…but I hope it was still good.**

**Lavi: So did you get the job or not?**

**Me: I'm giving them a couple more weeks to call before I give up. In any case, I already had a backup job..**

**Allen: Uh-huh**

**Komui: GET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME AVENGE FOR MY BELOVED SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: NO!!!**

**Lenalee: I'm not in any kind of danger when I'm with Allen! He makes me feel…safe and protected.**

**Komui: I'm protecting you!!!**

**Lenalee: That's different!**

**Lavi: Reviews, please.**


	20. Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**Me: I kind of got this idea from my…friend who happens to be a guy. I'm not telling who he is, but I can tell you he's a year younger than me. Okay, so I'm a freak I mean WHAT THE HELL!!! I don't care if he's younger than me!! I just ignore age gaps. I don't care.**

**Lavi: But…you like me!**

**Me: I told you – he's my best friend.**

**Lavi: I don't remember you making that distinction.**

**Me: I did, baka. So anyway, he gave me this idea and it's quite easy to write, so I'm giving it a shot.**

* * *

Allen was in the forest looking for Timcanpy. He disappeared on him again and his usual hiding place was in the forest, so he decided to check it out.

Whilst he was searching in the shrubbery nearby, a rustling came from the dried leaves beneath his feet. He could hear that whatever was making that nose was heading towards him.

_It's not an akuma,_ Allen thought, looking behind._ If it was, my eye would have activated._

His eyes looked on in alert, in case it was going to attack him. He heard a sharp squeal and the mysterious creature popped its head out of the shrub behind him.

It's a wolf, russet brown in color, its fur glistening under the faint sunlight penetrating through the trees. It looked at him with its dark eyes, as if it was trying to tell him something. It squealed again and began tugging at his uniform.

"What? What's wrong?"

The wolf turned and ran into the shrub where it came from, like it was telling him to follow.

Allen ran after it, hoping he would find something. He pushed the dangling vines and squeezed himself through more shrubs until he reached a small clearing.

And where the wolf was sitting, bending down and pushing the person lying unconscious lightly with its snout.

Lenalee.

An anxious Timcanpy fluttered above her as Allen stood there, shocked.

When he snapped out his senses, he ruffled the wolf's fur and carried Lenalee back to the Order. She seemed to have passed out on her way back. Her wounds were not completely healed and looked bad enough. It was no wonder she passed out. It must have been hard to bear.

"Lenalee…"Allen murmured as he laid her down on a sofa at the lounge. He gently brushed off the dust and dirt on her face and smiled tenderly at her. He got up and got a towel and a basin filled with water. He wiped her face and tossed it back when he's done. Allen got tired and fell asleep on the chair, snoring softly, peacefully in sleep. In fact, he had no idea that Lenalee had been awake while he carried her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Allen-kun."Lenalee whispered, kissing Allen's forehead.

Allen continued to sleep without stirring and Lenalee smiled again.

* * *

**Me: This one is too short, I know. That's why I said it's easy. And this has only mild fluff. Not my usual standards, eh?**

**Lavi: Sure…**

**Komui: GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Quit crying or you're going to end up drowning yourself in there! It has already collected 10 liters of your tears!**

**Komui: But it has no bottom!**

**Me: It has now!**

**Kanda: Yeah, right, then how come I don't feel ground when I fell?**

**Me: It's for torture purposes.**

**Allen & Lenalee: Reviews please!**


	21. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**Me: I have absolutely no idea what to write. I need idea. Come on people give me some inspirations.**

**Lavi: Aren't you going a little too far here?**

**Me: Maybe I am, but I'm telling you, there's no point about it all. I going to get my job and that's final!**

**Lavi: Cool it.**

**Me: Yeah, okay. Calm. So…um…coming up.**

* * *

Allen looked at himself in the mirror.

Behind him was the Fourteenth, only he could see that.

He was a monster.

When he becomes the Fourteenth, nothing will be same anymore.

At least not with him.

He traced the scar with his index finger and sighed.

He'd thought he would be able to save more lives in becoming an Exorcist, but he'd ended taking more than saved. He'd hurt more people.

Flashbacks haunted his mind as he recalled the incident with Lala. The time when Lenalee gave him a slap that woke him up. The time failed to save Meiling. And when he'd suddenly disappeared on Lenalee and caused her more hurt than ever.

He was used to it. Numbed and wasted. He'd buried all his emotions deep in his heart and never shows them, ever. People seem to take in his poker face. But…he could never hide them from Lenalee. He sighed again.

He really was a monster.

Being light and dark at the same time…it was hard and he was tired of even trying.

_When I become the Fourteenth, kill me. But that would never happen. _Allen laughed at himself while that line kept flashing in his head. He was kidding. Like it would never happen. It's going to. He could feel it coming. He could never stop it. He's going to kill the person that he loves most that binds him human.

Images of Lenalee flashed past his eyes, slowly dissolving and burnt into ashes.

Lenalee was the only one who held the most important position in his heart. It was going to hurt killing her, but no matter how much he wanted to stop, he couldn't.

He remembered holding her hand. He would never let go, and he knew she would do the same. But…the chains that bonded him towards enemy lines were strong. He did not know where to stand.

For Lenalee, he would stand here, his home, where he should really belong.

For her, he would struggle further, though he was tired of fighting.

For her, he would give up his own life for her to live.

For her, he would walk on the path of life. Continue to walk until the end, like he'd promised Mana.

He'd promise her as well.

Because he loves her. He does now, and it'll never change.

He faced the black figure in front of him.

"I'm not giving up just yet, Fourteenth."Allen smirked, getting up.

"_Don't be so sure." _The sinister voice in his head said, the figure never losing its grin.

"Oh, I'm sure."Allen thought, snapping back at the voice, rendering it silent.

* * *

**Allen: I'M NOTHING BESIDES ALLEN WALKER!!!!**

**Musician: I will take over your body and kill the Millennium Earl. Then I'll take his place and gain immortality!!! Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!**

**Allen: Shut UP!!!!!!! (Punches him in the face)**

**Me: You need a dagger?**

**Allen: (turns and hisses) No, thanks. He's MINE!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Cool it, dog. The next chapter will be out real soon, and I'll see to it that Komui interferes. I think…**

**Lavi: Um…I'm thinking…how do we calm him down?**

**Lenalee: Simple! (kisses Allen on the lips)**

**Me: Um…go on…I'll pretend I've seen nothing.**

**Kanda: But you did.**

**Me: Shut up and leave the lovebirds alone. Anyway, reviews, please!**


	22. Wild Goose Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Or else, I would make the Fourteenth take over the Millenium Earl and he'll do charity for the rest of his immortal life. Of course, he'll have to do it without Allen's body.**

**A/N: I got this inspiration from slipping and my brother went mad about it. He can be so like Komui sometimes. xD**

**I know how you feel Lenalee. I sympathize you. Being the younger sister, I had to supervise the older guy. X3**

**Wounds are healing and the pain wore off, so overall, I'm okay. The thing is, my brother calls me every five minutes when I went out to make sure I'm okay. It's irritating, but I know he cares. Sister complex, remember?**

**So anyway, I got rejected by those guys who said I'm too young (Wtf!!!Who's too young!!! I'm 15!!! I'm a senior in school!!!! I get good grades!!! Although math is an exception but I still get A1 for the rest!!! So goes for F&N and chemistry. And how many people do you see getting at least an A2 for Literature?!)**

**Lavi: Please enjoy the story while she continues to babble.**

**Me: Watch your mouth! Dammit!!**

**Lavi: Cool it.**

* * *

Allen panted as he hid behind a wall with an unconscious Lenalee. He thought he was going to die for sure.

But due to luck, he'd managed to survive again.

It happened a little while ago…

(Flashback)

_Komui was drooling on the papers that as usual. Reever tried tapping him, putting 15 alarm clocks ringing at the same time, knocking the wits out of him and even pouring piping hot coffee on his face. Even iced water doesn't work. He kept snoring away. He sighed._

"_I didn't want to do this. Please forgive me, Allen and Lenalee…"Reever thought and prayed before whispering in his ear._

"_Lenalee is going to marry Allen."_

_Komui's eyes popped open and screamed, wielding his mega driller and octazooka (short for octopus bazooka)._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU MARRY ALLEN THE OCTOPUS WITHOUT TELLING YOUR DEAR BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_I sense trouble…"Reever mumbled under his breath while Komui ran off to find Allen with an activated Komurin behind him._

_(Meanwhile…)_

_Allen and Lenalee were on the way to Komui's office with coffee meant for the chemistry department when he sneezed._

"_Bless you."Lenalee smiled._

"_Uh…thanks…"Allen smiled sheepishly. "I just feel that something's not right, probably one of Komui's works."_

_Both of them sighed at the point of saying that._

"_I hope he won't…he'd already caused so much…"Before Lenalee could continue, she slipped on the newly polished floor. She closed her eyes as she fell. She kept waiting for an impact, the cold floor. Instead, she felt warm arms around her. She opened her eyes and guess who was 'accidentally' pressing his lips on her!!!_

_The both of them blushed and before they could get up, Komui came along and screamed._

"_Ohmygwad!!! ALLEN RAPED MY LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_They hastily got up and bushed themselves before explaining to Komui._

"_Komui-san, you know I would never rape Lenalee!!"Allen exclaimed in attempt to prove his innocence, but Komui won't listen. _

"_Then how would explain about you ON TOP of Lenalee-chan, hmmm???!!!"Komui stared at Allen, waiting for an answer with his death glare._

"_Nii-san!! It was an accident! Allen-kun's innocent!!"_

"_Lenalee-chan, it's not your fault you got raped by ALLEN THE OCTOPUS!!!!!!!!!!!"He said the last line in so much hatred that Allen thought he was going to faint. "Komurin Z!!! Get ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Komurin pulled out a huge needle and intended to inject it on Allen. Allen froze. Next thing he knew, Lenalee fell unconscious on the floor._

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! LENALEE!!!!! HOW COULD YOU PROTECT THAT OCTOPUS???!!!!!!!!!!"_

_That's when Allen suddenly realized that Lenalee had shielded him from Komurin. He instinctively scooped Lenalee up and ran as fast as his legs could take him._

"_COME BACK HERE YOU INGRATE!!!!!!!!!!!"Komui screamed again as he chased Allen._

_He ran from one corner to another, hoping to confuse Komurin and Komui. But they always ended up finding him. He ran behind a wall and panted heavily with the unconscious Lenalee still in his arms._

_(Back to the present)_

Allen checked for Lenalee's breathing.

_She's okay…she's just asleep…it must be anesthetics or something that Komurin injected into her…_Allen thought.

Allen held Lenalee close to his chest. In case Komui found out he was here, he'll be able to run away much easier.

Actually, Lenalee had been awake for some time already. She just didn't want to ruin the moment with Allen so she pretended she was still unconscious. She aborbed the warmth of his body and let his scent rub off on her. She listened to his heart, each beat like music to her ears.

"Hmm…"Lenalee said half-consciously.

"Oh, Lenalee you're awake."

So much for her act.

She opened her eyes.

"What…happened?"She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Komui was chasing me and…oh, crap."He cursed under his breath as Komui busted through the wall.

"Found you!!! And now, prepare for your death, ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!!!"Komui laughed evilly.

"Well, so much for a good hiding place."Allen mumbled, running with Lenalee still in his arms.

"Um…you can let go now…"Lenalee whispered.

"Oh," Allen realized he was still carrying Lenalee. "Sorry."

"That's okay…"Lenalee said, brushing herself as Allen put her down. "Innocence, activate!"

Lenalee activated her innocence and grabbed Allen's hand as she sped off to her room and locked it.

"We should be safe in here…"Lenalee said, looking at Allen. "Allen?"

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah…"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…it's just that…uh…"Allen scratched his head. "I hadn't entered a girl's room before, so…"

"In your life? Allen, I've been to your room like, a thousand times and you didn't come to my room before because?"

"I think it's quite rude."

"Oh, then why don't you go out and get slaughtered by Nii-san?"Lenalee said in a sweet but threatening voice.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit."Allen grasped the situation immediately and answered. It's either stay in a girl's room, or get killed by Komui. "By the way…"

"What?"

Allen leaned in closer to her face. Just as Lenalee thought she was going to get kissed on the lips, she got a peck on her cheek instead.

"Wha…"Lenalee's face turned red as she covered the side of the cheek Allen kissed with her palms.

"Disappointed?"Allen asked cheekily.

"Allen!"Lenalee pouted.

"All right, I'll be serious."Allen laughed, this time continuing to kiss his way to her lips where he left off.

"That's for saving me."Allen whispered when they broke the kiss.

"Then I guess I'll have to save you more often to get more kisses from you, huh?"Lenalee joked.

"Guess so."Allen laughed, touching her nose with his. "One more time?"

"Just once."

"Once."Allen nodded, pressing his lips to hers, savoring the moment in the place where Komui wouldn't find them.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ALLEN WENT TO?!?!"

"Allen's not raping Lenalee, chief."Reever groaned, having finally found Komui.

"What? But I…I saw them…Allen was raping her!"Komui whined.

"They're not doing anything, chief. It was just another attempt to wake you up. And about the Allen and Lenalee thing you talked about, it was probably an accident."

"Really? So Allen didn't rape Lenalee or marry him?"

"No."Reever said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly sure."

Komui was calm again.

"Now get to work. More papers need your signature."

* * *

**Allen: I repeat – I did NOT do such a thing to Lenalee!!!**

**Lavi: Yeah right you didn't.**

**Me: Moyashi grows up!**

**Kanda: No, he didn't!**

**Me: Yes he did, so shut up before I thrash your mugen again. My claws are made of dark matter, you know.**

**Kanda: You're an enemy?**

**Me: No. I said it was just made of dark matter extract. So it is still dark matter.**

**Kanda: So you are an enemy.**

**Me: NO!**

**Allen & Lenalee: Next time. Reviews, please!**

**A/N: I have been wondering about this for quite some time and would like y'all to help me with it. I really need some answers.**

**Question: How would Allen propose to Lenalee and if they do marry, how many children would they have? Will Komui be happy about it?**


	23. Ice cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**A/N: Got this inspiration from eating ice-cream with that special someone. And yes, we shared it. I'm not telling who it is.**

**Lavi: It's me, right?**

**Me: um…not telling, remember?**

**Emily: Wanna go hang?**

**Me: Sure. Where to?**

**Emily: We're going to the skate park, you going?**

**Me: Hell yes! I need to seriously wind down. Is Ken going?**

**Emily: All of us will be there.**

**Me: I'll get my skateboard. Hang on!**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee just finished a tiring mission and were on the way back after they finished reporting to Komui on the situation.

"It's really warm today isn't it?"Allen sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Why don't we have some ice-cream?"Lenalee suggested, pointing at an ice-cream cart nearby.

"Sounds good…"

They bought a vanilla flavor ice-cream and there was only one because Allen forgot his wallet (typical. Try to less forgetful and train your memory, Allen…).

"I'm sorry, Lenalee."Allen apologized. "I'll pay you back later."

Lenalee frowned at the mention of Allen paying her back.

"No. I'm not letting you."

Just when Allen opened his mouth to protest, Lenalee cut him off.

"No buts."Lenalee snapped, forcing the ice-cream onto his mouth.

"That was uncalled for! And how did you know I was going to say 'but'?"Allen exclaimed.

"I can read your mind, I guess."Lenalee smirked.

Allen gave back the smirk and kissed her, leaving an ice-cream mark on his lips.

"I bet you didn't see that coming."

"You win."Lenalee laughed. "Hurry up and eat it. It's melting."

Allen nodded and shared the remains of the ice-cream before they head home, their noses touching each other. Lenalee laughed occasionally when a flustered Allen realized a white stain on his nose, but she always helps him wipe it off with a handkerchief. Passer-bys always assumed they were a couple (and they are) when they did that. Allen and Lenalee turned away in embarrassment when they realized the staring, but they had a good time.

As always, Allen walked Lenalee back to her room after they gave the recovered innocence to Helvaska when they returned home. When they reached Lenalee's room, Allen gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ice-cream."Allen flashed a smile. "You said I couldn't pay you, so that's the best I could do."

Allen waved and ran back to his room, leaving Lenalee frozen in front of her door. After he was out of sight, Lenalee slowly smiled and touched her cheek.

"I should thank you instead."Lenalee whispered as she went into her room.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but my mind was thinking of this after sharing an ice-cream with **_**him.**_** And I came up with this one-shot. Please continue to review! And I hope the number will be over sixty by the time I finish.**

**Lavi: No, you should ask for 100!**

**Me: It's not realistic, Lavi.**

**Kanda: That's because you're not that much of a good writer.**

**Me: Say what?! What…is a pigeon doing in my apartment…? Why did it fly in?? Anyway, it was good timing. (Scribbles: the pigeon shits on Kanda's newly-shampooed hair.)**

**Pigeon: *shits on Kanda's head***

**Kanda: WTF????!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Payback time! Found my skate board! Got to run!**

**Allen & Lenalee: Reviews.**

* * *

**Me: One more question: If Allen and Lenalee DO have kids what would the name be?**


	24. Date Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**A/N: So hey! I'm back! Actually I'm not gone for long, but whatever…anyway, guess what WolfInferno! This story is for you! But I guess I already told you…no, I did!**

**Anyways, bon voyage! And enjoy the junior year ahead! You're not gonna enjoy being a senior; trust me because I have a bad feeling about being one.**

**Allen: Say, how's Kanda?**

**Me: Didn't know you care.**

**Allen: I'm just asking, but I don't care.**

**Kanda: And I can't be bothered with you, either!**

**Allen & Kanda: Humph!!! (Turns back towards each other)**

**Me: I wonder why people make pairings out of those two when Lenalee fits Allen better.**

**Kanda: I hate that Moyashi, people. Stop making yaoi fanfics about us TOGETHER!!!! ON THE BED!!!!!!!! **

**Me: That's…harsh…**

* * *

Allen practiced his lines in front of the mirror. No, he wasn't going for a play. He wasn't getting a place in a movie, either. He was trying out which line was better for asking Lenalee out for lunch **alone together**. **(Allen: It's not possible to be alone and together at the same time. Me: Hopelessly dense, are you?)**

Finally, Allen decided to be himself since he figured Lenalee wouldn't be happy if he was anything besides that. He walked towards Lenalee's room and knocked on the door, unaware of the surveillance camera secretly installed by Komui.

* * *

Komui spat out immediately his coffee when the golem which was wirelessly linked to the surveillance camera on a corner of Lenalee's door showed him a picture of Allen going into Lenalee's room.

"What the…"Komui coughed as he reached for his remote. "Komurin 5000! We have a job! Operation Skin Allen the Octopus is under way!!!"

* * *

"Allen-kun?"Lenalee turned her head towards Allen.

"Um…actually, I was wondering if…err…if you would like to…*cough*go out with*gulp*me?"Allen stammered.

"Well…okay, but let me change first?"

"Really? It's a yes?"Allen felt relieved. He was afraid of being rejected.

"Yeah…just…let me change first. Meet me at Komui's office. I'll ask for a day off."

"Okay."Allen nodded and walked out her room.

He tried swallowing the lump as he made his way to Komui's office. When he got there, he was still fidgeting with the golem.

"Komui-san?"

"Oh!"Komui jumped and moved the pile of papers. "Allen-kun, it's you. Why are you here?"

"Actually, I was…"

Before Allen could finish explaining, Lenalee came in with a summer dress and matching heels.

"I was actually wondering if you could give me a day off, Nii-san. I'm going to town."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! The town is full of bad people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No worries. Allen-kun will protect me, right?"

"Um, yeah…"Allen smiled nervously.

"THAT'S WORSE!!!!!"Komui wailed, hugging her legs. "I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!"

"Nii-san, I'm going out for only a while."

"But…."

"I'll be back by dusk. Oh and don't follow us or you'll get it."Lenalee huffed, successfully prying him off. "Let's go, Allen-kun."Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him along.

"I'm sorry."Allen apologized. "I wished it would come to this."

"It always happens."Lenalee smiled nervously.

* * *

"How's this?"Lenalee asked looking at a tie.

"It's really nice."

"Glad you think so too."Lenalee smiled, paying for the tie. "Shall we go to the gift shop over there?"

Allen nodded and Lenalee laughed and held Allen's hand.

(Meanwhile…)

Komui grinned evilly as he loaded his octazooka while riding on Komurin 5000. Just as he was about to shoot, Reever, who had been following him, knocked the robot down with some members of the chemistry department along with 65 and Lavi. Komui accidentally shot the octazooka on Lavi's head and an octopus appeared on his head.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to stop you from killing Walker, what else?" Reever held him by the collar.

"Reever, I think we have a situation…"Johnny said, pointing at Lavi.

"I can't get it out!"Lavi complained, trying to pull it out, but he only managed to get a tentacle out of the octopus. "Might mak a good sushi, but STILl!"

"Let me see…"Reever said, dropping Komui and checked Lavi's head. "Chief, do you have any idea how to get this thing out? Chief?"

No answer.

"Hey chief!"Reever fumed, turning around, but Komui was gone along with Komurin.

"What the hell?!"A scientist cursed from the back.

"FIND HIM!!!!!"Reever shouted and the group scattered, with a frustrated Lavi who was still trying to pull the octopus out from his head while he was running.

* * *

Komui finally found Allen and Lenalee picking up a plush toy at the gift shop. He loaded his bazooka and aimed it at Allen.

"Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, it is."Allen turned his head and saw mugs on the shelves. "Let go over there and see if Komui-san would like any of those."

"Good idea!"Lenalee skipped, leaning closer to Allen when there was an explosion where they stood seconds ago. Allen pulled Lenalee in front of him and shielded her.

"What was that?"

"Not sure."Lenalee sighed. She hoped Allen would hold her a little while longer. She looked at the large hole where the explosion took place. "Anyway, let's continue with shopping."

"I missed!"Komui let out a low hiss. "But I'll get you."

That's when someone grabbed him by the hair.

"You're not getting anyone!"Reever threatened.

"Komrin5000!"

The robot shot a laser beam that almost hit Reever, but thankfully, he was quick. But Komui was quicker.

"Damn it! He escaped again!"Reever cursed under his breath. _But if I follow Allen and Lenalee, they should lead me to him. _Reever thought, quietly stalking the two who were going to another shop.

* * *

"This is the same bunny on Komui's mug, isn't it?"Allen asked pointing at Yoshi (the pink bunny).

"I think he'll like it. What do you say?"

"It would be a way of apologizing to him."Allen laughed.

"Look at this!" Lenalee picked up a pair of glasses and wore it.

"You still look better without them."Allen laughed.

"Yeah, I guess."Lenalee laughed with Allen as she put them down.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!"

"I knew it."Reever sighed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"Komui screamed, loading his bazooka.

"NO!!!"Reever grabbed the bazooka. Komui pressed the trigger and the bullets flew everywhere. One of them went into the very shop Allen and Lenalee were in.

"Another explosion?"Allen muttered.

"We'd better hurry."Lenalee smiled nervously, tugging at Allen's sleeve.

"Before we get killed."Allen nodded and hurried out.

* * *

"I can't get it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Lavi cried animated tears.

"Is it that bad?"Reever groaned.

"It's bad enough that I had this octopus on my head!!!"Lavi said, still attempting to pull the octopus out.

"I think we lost Komui again."

Lavi mustered his strength and pulled out the octopus. But a smaller octopus occupied his head. Everyone saw this and fell head first on the floor.

* * *

"I finally caught up…"Reever huffed, looking at Allen and Lenalee at a shop selling charms.

"They are so dating!"

"You can't tell for sure."

"I'm sure!"Komui protested, turning his attention back to Allen and Lenalee and kept a special eye on Allen.

* * *

"Here, I got this for you."Allen said, giving a charm what looks like a spider web with beads dangling from it. "It catches bad dreams I heard."

"Thanks."Lenalee smiled, giving a quick on his cheek. From where Komui crouched, he got a good view of what's happened and gasped when he saw Lenalee kissing Allen.

"Ohmygwad!!!!!!!"Komui gasped, aiming his bazooka at Allen, getting ready to shoot but Reever jumped in together with the other scientists. Unfortunately, the bullet hit the shop, causing another explosion.

"Again?"Allen sighed. He was getting tired of the explosions.

"I'm starting to suspect it's not natural."

"Lavi! Now!"Reever called. "Do it we keep Komui busy!"

"Right!"Lavi nodded, pulling out Tessei** (Lavi: Didn't I tell you I hate that name? Me: I decided to pretend you said none of that) **"Innocence, acti…"

Too late.

Komui blew his blow dart at Lavi and he felt numbed all over before he collapsed.

"What the…"

"Hell!"

"Grab it! Grab the blow dart!"

"Hand it over chief!!"

"If Komurin is hit, it'll…it'll…"

"That's not the priority right now!"

"They're moving!"Komui climbed onto Komurin and ran towards another spot to spy on them.

* * *

Allen sipped his coffee as he looked at some ladies at the corner of his eye. They looked like they were spying on them.

"Lenalee, I think that those people are looking at us."Allen whispered.

"I think…they are Reever and the others. Nii-san is probably one of them too."

"Then what should we do?"

"I have an idea."Lenalee gave him a smirk and whispered in his ear.

(Meanwhile)

"Reever, what do you think they're talking about about?"

"Don't know, but I'll keep watching."

"Chief, this dress is itchy!"

"So is my make up! It's weird!!"

That's when Allen touched Lenalee's hand and Komui gasped, but he didn't want to give away his identity so he hid behind the counter and prepared to shoot.

Reever pulled the bazooka away and it shot somewhere else. Say…the walls…again…

"Such explosive shops today…"Lenalee murmured and left with Allen. "But at least I know its Nii-san behind it."

She stopped half way to make sure Komui was able to see what they were going to do and Allen turned around upon noticing that she had stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Now."Lenalee whispered. "Do it slowly."

"Okay."Allen nodded at stepped closer. "Are you sure?"

"I won't let him hurt you."Lenalee promised.

"Here goes…"Allen inched closer to her face with a gasping Komui who began shooting his bazooka everywhere.

"I knew it."Lenalee said, turning around, activating her anklets and charged towards Komui before hit his head with Dark Boots.

"I thought I told you not to follow me!!"

"But…"

"No buts!"Lenalee kicked his head again. "Here."Lenalee gave him the gifts she got for him (the mug and a plush Yoshi).

"For me?"

"Only if you stop making trouble."

"Okay!"Komui started to dance, shooting the bazooka everywhere.

"Nii-san…"Lenalee rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Is that normal?"Allen asked.

"Perfectly normal."Lenalee sighed again.

* * *

**Me: Super long chapter!**

**Lavi: WOW!**

**Me: So anyway, I love all of your reviews! Keep them coming! Oh and the tie was supposed to be for Allen.**

**Kanda: But it means tying down a guy, right?**

**Me: Probably. Spotlight! (Points at Allen)**

**Allen: Reviews!**


	25. Liar

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**A/N: Got this inspiration while listening to one of DGM's OSTs…Reunion, if I'm not wrong.**

**Me: The number of reviews finally hit over sixty!! I'm so happy!! T^T (tears of joy)**

**Lenalee: Uhm…I might like to ask you one thing though…**

**Me: What?**

**Lenalee: Are you going to Italy?**

**Me: Oh sure. I'm going next week and I'm pulling Lavi along. Cross is so coming too.**

**Lavi: Why can't you pull Allen or Yuu along?**

**Cross: And why am I going with a turning-fifteen-girl?**

**Me: I thought age doesn't matter to you? Anyway, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Allen was gone missing for five long years.

At first, she didn't believe a word of it, but it came to her that he may have died, but inside, she still believed he was alive.

"_Don't leave."Lenalee tugged at the boy's sleeve, begging him to stay._

"_Lenalee, I know it's hard for you to accept this fact but I have to go."Allen whispered, turning around._

"_I need you here."Lenalee whispered as tears began to taint her beautiful face._

"_The people waiting needs me more, Lenalee. You must understand. They are tormented by the Noah and more than a hundred lives have been taken in less than a week!"Allen's eyes frozen and he looked away._

"_Why…?"_

"_I have to go."Allen kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come back. I promise."_

"_But what if you didn't?"_

"_I will."Allen said, pulling away from her. "I suppose…this is goodbye."_

_Allen turned away and walked out, waving to her as he went further into the road, slowly disappearing into the horizon. Mustering all her strength, she weakly raised her hand and waved back, but he was already gone._

Five years passed and he still hasn't come back. She doubted that he will keep his promise. Pulling up her legs, she buried her head into her knees and sobbed.

"You lied."She whispered.

"I didn't lie…"Echoed a familiar, beautiful voice inside her head.

"Who…"At first, she didn't recognize the voice, but it slowly came to her. "Allen-kun?"

"Wait for me."It said. "Please, wait for my return."

"No matter how long it's going to take, I'll still wait."

"I love you…"The voice said, fading away.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**Me: I finished another chapter!!**

**Lavi: Great…Now tell me why you want Cross and I here to go to Italy? With you?**

**Me: Because you get naked in the springs there!**

**Lavi: So?! Do you expect us to go in with our clothes on?**

**Me: Girls and guys share the same bath, dumbos.**

**Lavi: Strike!!!!**

**Cross: I'm going!**

**Allen: I wanna go home.**

**Lenalee: I wanna go onto Allen's bed…**

**Everybody (including Allen): (Snaps attention to Lenalee)**

**Lenalee: (Realized what she just said) did I just say that out loud?**

**Me: Unfortunately, you did.**

**Allen: Are you really that anxious to get *gulp*on my bed?**

**Lenalee: (nods)**

**Lavi: Double strike!!!!**

**Allen: I'm gonna get slaughtered by Komui-san for this…**

**Me: *nosebleeds* Reviews…**


	26. Dessert

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: I have no idea when I typed this. I found it at the back storage of my laptop and I found it. I don't know if why I even wrote such a thing…-.-**

**After re-reading it, I decided to post it up. It seemed such a waste to delete it.**

**Sorry if it's crap because I left it there like, I don't know how long.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee rummaged through her bookshelf. She was sure she put her photo albums there by accident, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"That's weird. I was sure I put it here."Lenalee murmured.

As she continued pushing the books aside, one caught her eye. She guessed it might be the album so she took it out and looked at it.

It was a cookbook.

She had wondered where it'd been and it had been on the bookshelf untouched. She opened it and figured she would bake something for Allen since she was free.

She flipped open the pages and got to the recipe for chocolate cake.

_Nah, Allen avoids chocolate cake. Maybe he doesn't like it…I offered a piece to him the other day and he rejected it. Oh well…_Lenalee shrugged and flipped the page again.

Macerated Strawberries

It's not chocolate

It's sweet

It's quite simple to do and Allen might like it.

She smiled to herself and looked in the fridge. It has all the ingredients she needs and she'll make triple servings. Though it's not enough for Allen, she figured just a few isn't going to work, so she might as well make a little extras.

Lenalee put on an apron and started laying all the ingredients she needed. She hummed a little tune as she imagined Allen's expression when she gives him the pudding she made.

After she's done with the mixing, she pops it into the fridge, set the timer to two hours, took off her apron and waited. She lay on the bed and began thinking of Allen. Seeing his silver eyes with a curious tint of blue, snow-white hair and innocent eyes made her smile.

She loved how he always cock his head to a side when he's curious, his serious expression when he was on missions (of course, he did relax occasionally, but he never put his guard down) and how much he eats whenever she makes desserts for him. Whenever he asked for a second serving, her heart would flutter at knowing he appreciates her efforts. She would always gladly give him another serving and see his delighted expression that makes her shop for more ingredients and make more for him just so she could see it again.

She smiled again when the timer went off. She snapped out of her fantasy and ran to the fridge. She put it in a container and skipped to Allen's room, hoping he would ask for another serving, like he always does.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another chapter finished!! And I'm going to buy my own mac laptop next year!!**

**Cross: I'm inviting Klaud.**

**Me: Sure. If you pay for it.**

**Cross: No problem. Oi, baka deishi…**

**Allen: You're on your own. MAKE YOUR OWN MONEY, DAMMIT!! GET A F*CKING LIFE!!!!**

**Me: Ouch!**

**Lavi &Kanda: Moyashi said the F word!!!**

**Komui: DON'T TAINT MY LENALEE'S EARS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lenalee: I'm used to these words. Kanda says it all the time.**

**Me: Yeah, so anyway, I need your opinion on one thing. I'm thinking of extending this story. If anyone is in favor of extension, please review. More reviews will result in an extension like the majority suggests. Thank you.**


	27. Cats WARNING! ULTIMATE CRAZINESS AHEAD

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: I read the reviews and I would like to thank all the people who voted a yes for an extension. Hmm…maybe I'll extend it to forty? I'll be going with the flow for now until a number is decided.**

**Lavi: So what are you up to this chapter?**

**Me: I don't know, but I love hotness. xD**

**Kanda: Che. (Is the only word he knows besides f*ck)**

**Me: (ignores Kanda) so anyway, the reviews reached seventy! (Bathes in holy light)**

**Allen: Uh-huh…-.-**

* * *

"Chief, what are you doing now?"Reever asked.

"It's a potion I made!"Komui chirped, dancing around, waving a small bottle in his hands.

"What is it?"

"It's vitaX!! It helps you to relax and concentrate better during overtime!"Komui said, skipping to Reever's desk. "Isn't it great?"

"The coffee's arrived. Just in time, too."Reever said, happily accepting the cup of coffee.

"Komui-san, what's inside the bottle?"

"I'm glad you asked! It's a potion called vitaX!!"

"Is it tested?"

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not! It…"Komui slipped on some papers before he could finish and the bottle slipped out of his grip.

"Oh no…"Reever mumbled as he saw the bottle fly towards Allen and Lenalee.

There was a huge puff of smoke and everyone coughed. When the smoke cleared, Allen and Lenalee looked…different. They still looked human except for their cat ears and tails. When Allen checked his hand (or paw), he realized he had claws underneath his fingers.

"Meow (What is going on?!)!"Allen exclaimed.

"Meow(Return us back to normal!)!"Lenalee shook a dazed Komui.

"Meow, meow (The antidote! Where's the antidote?!)!!"Allen looked around.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"Where's the antidote?!"Reever shook Komui desperately.

"I don't have one!! How am I supposed to know this is going to happen!!?"Komui wailed.

"Well then, you should have TESTED IT FIRST!!"

"I'm not used to it!!"

"Then get used to it now!!!"

Allen pulled his ears flat and tried to hide his tail but he couldn't manage. Lenalee chased Komui while telling him to turn them back in cat language.

"I got it!"Komui threw a ball of yarn at them and they got distracted.

"Well, that's taken care of."

"When are they going to turn back to normal?"

"24 hours later."

"MEOW?! (WHAAAT?!)"Allen shrieked and chased Komui and he threw a plush rat.

"Get them to Lenalee's room. We need to clean the mess here."Reever groaned. Johnny nodded and pushed them to her room.

"But why Lenalee?"Komui started making a random face.

"You can't let Lenalee get into Allen's room. Besides, they're human, but they behave like cats, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You'd better hope so!"Komui got his drill ready while Reever sighed.

Allen stretched himself and yawned, feeling tired after all the madness that has occurred. He seriously needed a break. Lenalee stretched and cuddled onto Allen.

"Nyaa~ (At least we're alone)"

"Meow… (I swear this is the last time I'm ever going ten feet near him…)"

"Nyaa…. (Come on, it's not that bad. It only lasts for 24 hours. I've seen worse…)"

Allen nodded and made himself comfortable before drifting off to sleep. He didn't like being a half-cat but at least he could get this close to Lenalee. He let out a low purr as he rubbed his head against Lenalee.

* * *

**Me: Go ahead, curse me. I don't know if this story is stupid or lame but I just got this crazy cat idea when I listened to another original soundtrack 'Komui's lab'. Go on YouTube and you'll know why. That song is crazy and crazy ideas popped right inside my head like a popcorn machine (lol, popcorn machine).**

**Kanda: What's with your weird costume?!**

**Allen Hiss (It's not a costume, bakanda)!!!**

**Kanda: I don't get cat language so quit it and speak up!**

**Allen: MEOW (Why you!!!!!)!!!!*extends claws and scratches Kanda's face***

**Me: Disfigure him!!!**

**Lavi: I brought a friend. You don't mind?**

**Me: Miroku? Wait a minute…this is a dgm site!! Go back to the feudal era!!**

**Miroku: I have a question. Will you bear my…**

**Me: No, YOU listen UP!!!!(Scribbles: Komurin kicks Miroku out of dgm turf)**

**Komurin: Elimiate the outsiders. Intruder detected. Prepare to be eliminated.**

**Miroku: Demon!!!!(Attempts to exorcise it using spells)**

**Me: It's a robot… -.-**

**Komurin: (kicks Miroku out of dgm turf)**

**Lavi: O.O reviews…**


	28. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: Got this inspiration from listening When You're Gone. It's a very touching song and reminded me of AllenxLenalee…*sighs*I'll miss WolfInferno very, very much. And now, I'll have to find another friend to help me double-check my stories…Angela will do it for me…**

**Angela: Why me?**

**Me: What are friends for, girl?**

**Lavi: Str-…**

**Me: Don't do it!!!!!**

**Lavi: Sorry.**

**Me: Anyway, while I work on my piano, I should be able to continue typing. Might have lesser time with my laptop next year…*sighs*Well, that's all for now. I'll give you the details of when my next update will be. Sorry for the sudden hiatus.**

* * *

Lenalee stood at the window, thinking of Allen and the incident of finding Timcanpy which only showed her the short events that happened back at the clearing and found only bloodstains. But Allen was nowhere to be found.

He really was gone.

She felt tears brim her eyes as she saw his beautiful face framed with silky snow-white hair, smiling, fading.

She started to believe that he left her.

* * *

Back at the Asian Branch, where Allen was training to get his weapon formed again, he was trying to escape through Fou's door. She wouldn't let him out because of his condition. All the other scientists, including Lo Fwa and Bak was trying to convince him he cannot go out into the battle field in his current state.

"I need to go back…I…need to fight."Allen panted, after trying to knock down the door with his bare hand. He felt his arm bleeding under the bandages, but that didn't stop him from hammering the gate. He had to try.

"It's no use, baka. You'll never knock it down."Fou snickered.

"Let me out!"

"You can't!"Bak shouted, straining him back.

"Please…"Allen whispered, his blood now oozing from his bandage.

"Walker…"

Allen touched the wall with his bandaged hand, tears of desperation trickled down his cheeks.

(Meanwhile)

"Please…come back to me…"Lenalee barely whispered touching the cold glass of the window with her hand.

The two of them seemed to touch each other without realizing, missing each other's voice and reminisced the days spent together.

With voices coming from two different places, they said the same thing, **"I Miss You."**

* * *

**Me: Aw…I almost cried reading this…**

**Kanda: Not again…**

**Me: What?*show's Lavi Pink Prisoner***

**Lavi: Ohmygwad!!!*nosebleeds***

**Kanda: What?**

**Me: You wanna see?**

**Lavi: Lenalee is a naughty, naughty girl!!**

**Me: You won't wanna see it. It's a hentai allenxlenalee doujinshi.**

**Kanda: Just show it I…What the FUCK?!*nosebleeds***

**Me: Told ya.*laughs***

**Allen&Lenalee: Who drew this?!**

**A/N: Don't expect an update anytime soon. I need to go chalet and Christmas party at the chruch…-.-**

**Although I'll be updating slower than usual, the extension will still continue, so don't worry about that point.**

**Anyways please review.(:**


	29. Hope in the Midst of a Living Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: Countdown. 10 more days till WolfInferno's return.**

**Lavi: Why are you so excited?**

**Me: Can I not be? I bought a present!**

**Lavi: What is it?**

**Me: Dgm poster.**

**Everyone: WOW!!!**

**Me: Yea…I know…**

* * *

Lenalee clamped her hands over her ears as illusions became real before her eyes.

Darkness began to take over as she felt useless, being unable to use her innocence to fight back.

The Earl inched closer, each movement a marking her dying day.

The skulls around her clamped her legs, hands and body so she wouldn't escape.

Now, the Earl was so close she could see his face, ugly and distorted. She knew she was about to be killed.

Lenalee closed her eyes, screaming Allen's name over and over inside her head.

She screamed as the darkness around her began to swallow her into the depths of hell. Tears streaming down her face as she imagined Allen's face.

How she wished he was here.

She knew she was going to die.

Until…

Like light breaking through the darkness, a hand colored pure white grabbed the Earl's hand before it could do anything to her. A cape fluttered behind her mysterious savior, almost like it's dancing in the melody of hope. She turned around, only to see a silver mask.

Her tears continued trickling down her face, but it's not tears of agony and fear. They are tears of hope and happiness she shed.

"We meet again…"The Earl giggled in a menacing way. "Allen Walker!"

As the Earl said the last two words, her savior released his mask, only to show himself as Allen Walker, the face she yearned to see.

He'd changed. He had become much more mature and his innocence grew to be more powerful. His voice still warmed her all the same.

She felt protected once again.

* * *

**Me: Yes…I know…this whole thing is canon, except for her thoughts. By the way, where's Lavi?**

**Kanda: *Points to my wardrobe***

**Me: *opens my wardrobe and sees Lavi reading Pink Prisoner inside***

**Lavi: Hiya…*waves nervously***

**Me: Get out…**


	30. When I'm With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

**Me: Thanks to WolfInferno, I'm motivated to write again. And the reviews hit 80! WOW!!! **

**Lavi: *nosebleeds* Lenalee did WHAT?!**

**Me: You know how to read kanji?**

**Lavi: Sort of…**

**Allen: I'm killing whoever drew this…ugh…LIKE IT'S EVER GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!**

**Me: Who knows? Anyway, I'm gonna take a snooze.**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee were on their way back to the Order from a mission in China. It was already past midnight and everyone had slept except for Allen.

He stared at the waves of the sea outside the window.

_Might take a while before we get back…_Allen sighed and continued staring at the waves.

He jolted when he heard a knock on the door but he relaxed after a while and dragged his feet to the door and opened it.

"Lenalee?!"

"Allen-kun…"Lenalee shivered as a clod gust of wind blew against her.

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I…had a nightmare…"Lenalee whispered, shivering again.

"Um…why don't you come in? It's cold out."Allen stepped aside, gesturing her to go into his room.

Lenalee nodded and went inside. She sat on a chair hesitatingly and rubbed her hands, desperate to generate some heat to keep her warm.

The both of them were very quiet. Too quiet, in fact. The only sound that could be heard was the lapping of the waves and the soft flutter of Tim's wings.

"I noticed you were late for dinner, Allen-kun."Lenalee broke the silence with her gentle, yet fragile voice."You were never late before. Is something wrong?"

"No..."Allen looked away."It's just that...I don't feel well."Allen said.

Lenalee choked, trying to hold back her tears while she stood up.

"Why can't you tell me anything?!I'm your friend. That's what friends do!"She shouted at Allen as she broke down and sobbed.

"Lenalee...I-"Allen reached out a hand to wipe her tears when she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"Lenalee ran for the door when she felt an arm stopping her from going.

"Let me go, Allen-kun."Lenalee's lips quivered.

"Please...hear me out. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You already did."

"I'm sorry."Allen said, letting her hand go. He buried his head in his knees."I've just been thinking too much. Everything just goes too fast."

Lenalee sat down beside him, overcame by worry more than anger.

"Thinking about the Fourteenth again?"

Allen nodded.

"I see that figure behind my reflection and then everything came back to me. My past and what the future holds."

Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder. Allen looked up, his grey orbs overflowing with emotions.

"You know, every time I think that way, I was afraid I'd kill you first."Allen smiled slowly.

"Why?"

"Because you are the most important person of my life next to Mana."

Lenalee smiled.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you, Allen-kun."

"No, I should be thanking you, Lenalee."Allen gave her a faint smile."You made you realize something."

"What is it?"

"You know, I used to think fighting akuma was the purpose God even let me exist in this world. They were all that mattered to me. I used to think it was to make it up for Mana because I was foolish enough to trust the Earl. But I almost got lost on the way..."Allen paused, looking up at the dusty ceiling."Then I met you and the others at the Order. I realized that I was fighting for something else. But above all the people I know, you are the only one next to Mana in my heart."

"That goes for you, too."Lenalee said, sliding closer to him.

"Huh?"Allen's head snapped to face Lenalee. His sudden action made her jolt a little.

"You take up more space in my heart than anyone besides my brother. And I believe you could overtake Nii-san's place."

"Y-yeah....I guess so..."Allen blushed."I just hope he doesn't kill me, then."

"If he does, I'll send him flying with Dark Boots."Lenalee wrapped her arms around Allen's neck."Don't worry so much Allen-kun. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so!"Allen laughed, putting his hands on her waist.

"Do you feel better?"

"With you, I'll always be happy."Allen smiled and gave her a peck on her lips.

"What about our sorrows?"Lenalee asked, blushing.

"Washed from our memories," Allen Gave Lenalee a hug. "Forever."

* * *

**Me: I found this on my blog and WolfInferno said I should post this up, so I did. So anyway, I had this…dream about the whole sequence and it just…came out. xD**

**Yea, I know it's stupid and all but please forgive me. I can't help it. I had a dream about dating Lavi and he was about to kiss me when my alarm went off (stupid alarm clock). Then I screamed, "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Lavi: You know, if you wanted me to kiss ya, you could have just asked…**

**Me: It was just a dream, dammit! (Blushes)**

**Lavi: Then why the big reaction?**

**Me: …reviews…**


	31. The Prophet and The Saint Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.

**A/N: I know my reason for writing this story is super lame (I had a dream of this sequence) but I decided to write it down anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**All credits of editing goes to The 14****th**** Musician.**

* * *

Allen clutched his head, screaming in pain as Lenalee tried to help him, but she wasn't much help to him. She felt useless as she looked on, gazing at Allen who wasin so much pain. She jolted as her golem buzzed and Komui's voice came from the other line.

"**Lenalee, can you come here with Allen for a bit?"**He sounded urgent, whatever the matter was.

"I don't think Allen can get off the bed…"Lenalee said, quickly wiping off a tear.

"**Don't worry. I'll come over."**Komui hung up before she could say anything.

Lenalee changed the water and soaked a towel in the basin before wringing it and placing it on Allen's forehead. He had seemed to calm down a little, but he still looked like he was in pain. She gazed at him, her eyes filled with concern. She stroked his silky hair gently, absorbing the growing silence in the room.

A knock broke the silence and Lenalee walked to the door and opened it.

"How's Allen doing?"Komui asked.

"He has been like this for hours…"Lenalee whispered, her voice trembling with fear. "Nii-san, do you think Allen will become the 14th?"

"I don't know, but given the condition he's in…"Komui sighed, looking at his sister. She had never been so worried for someone else before. "I…don't think there's much hope…"

"You have to help him, Nii-san!"Lenalee begged, tears welling up, burning her eyes. "There has gotto be a way to save Allen-kun! There has to!"

Komui remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Nii-san?"

"A person called the Order. He claims to be the prophet of God and he said he could aid Allen in overcoming the 14th."

"Really?!" Lenalee gasped. "You mean…there's a chance?"

"There might be. He's on his way here now."Komui smiled reassuringly. "But we must not put our hopes too high. The 14th is a part of him after all. We will do what we can, but it'll still be up to Allen in the end."

Lenalee nodded and shifted her gaze back at Allen.

_Please, Allen-kun. I beg you. Be strong…for us…for me…_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Allen: I'm going for supper.**

**Lenalee: *eating mitarashii dangos***

**Allen: Can I have some of that?**

**Lenalee: Sure. *kisses Allen***

**Allen:*blush***

**Lenalee:*blush***

**Allen: Um…you taste like dango…**

**Lenalee: You too…**

**Me: Anyway…Please review…**


	32. The Prophet and The Saint Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

**A/N: Another chappie!! So, what do next? I have no idea…hope I can dream it out again!*squeeeeze!!***

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**All credits of editing goes to The 14****th**** Musician.**

* * *

The prophet stood silently in Komui's office. When Lenalee offered him a cup of coffee, he declined politely.

"That's right. I haven't introduced myself."The prophet turned back to Komui and bowed. "My name is Jeremy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Komui nodded.

"I hail from Romania. You see, in my dream, an angel came to me and told me told come here because a person by the name of Allen Walker who needed my help."

"Allen-kun is in danger of becoming a Noah. Do you have any idea how to save him?"Lenalee asked worriedly.

"In fact, I do."Jeremy nodded. "Right now, he needs a saint whom he is closest to. That will be the same person who is putting him in danger and is the only one who can get him out of it."

"What do you mean?"Komui asked.

"The person he loves most can save him."

"How?"

"He must first receive a kiss from her."

Komui and Lenalee looked at each other in utter astonishment.

"K…kiss?"They said in union.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Allen: There's still another part?**

**Me: Yup! And The 14****th**** Musician and I are planning to do a collab fic sometime. Any ideas are welcome!**

**Lavi: Reviews please!**


	33. Already Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

**Me: I am finished…**

**Lavi: Why?**

**Me: I failed….**

**Lavi: Failed what?!**

**Me: Making dangos….TT**

**Lavi: Okaaay…….**

**Me: The only thing I have succeeded to make is a chocolate cake…*sobs***

**Lavi: Uh…huh….**

**Me: Beef steak?**

**Lavi: …

* * *

**

Allen looked at the rain outside the window. Chained and pinned down on a red armchair, he felt his consciousness slip away and slowly letting himself rot away until he finally ceases to exist. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he saw an image of his family – the members of the Order, even Kanda. But Lenalee was special. Somehow, he felt a connection and when he slowly came to know her better, he actually felt warmth and light for the first time. Not even Mana could do that. Soon enough, he felt his heart racing with happiness whenever he sees her. At first, he thought it was normal. The way he was so close to her Lavi felt jealous, he had once told her she was like a sister to him. Now, he was sure how he felt. He loved her, and he wasn't prepared to let any harm come to her.

He knows it's impossible to break free from the chains because they are made of spells cast by the Crow members. He could only counter spells with another spell, and it was luck that he was under Cross Marian, the only Exorcist General who could use magic. He'd seen him using some spells, and he'd memorized it.

"On…Abata…Ura…Mata Rakatou…BARU!!!!!!"The chains shook and released its grasps. He closed his eyes and activated his innocence.

He heard footsteps headed to his room and he knew instantly the Crow had heard him. He must escape. He used Clawed Crowns to break the glass of the windows and jumped down, using Crown Belt to ensure a safe landing.

By the time the Crows had reached his room, he was already gone. All that was left was the chains and the broken window.

"Walker is no longer here."A Crow said.

"Tell the members to close all the gates. Make sure he doesn't leave here."Said another and he bowed and walked off to inform the staff of Allen Walker's disappearance.

Too late.

He was already gone.

Before he left, he left a note in Lenalee's room just in time before the gate closed.

* * *

The next morning when Lenalee came back from her mission, she saw a note with a rose with thorns on a small piece of paper. She became curious and walked over to her desk and began reading the note.

_Dear Lenalee,_

_I had been thinking a few things lately, especially The Fourteenth. I know he's taking over, and I'm not winning. I feel myself – my real self as an Exorcist, as Allen Walker, slipping. I also realized something that I should have long before I sunk too deep in this state._

_I loved you._

_We were made my God to meet and love each other, but now, it's too late for anything now. If I showed these feelings to you, you would have been killed._

_I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Lenalee, so I'm leaving. Don't bother to look for me, because I'll be in a place where I will hurt no one._

_I'm sorry if I had said this all too late, but I guess our love was just not meant to be from the beginning._

_All I want you to know is I'm sorry and I love you. Don't think of me again. You have a whole life in front of you. Look for a new love and move on._

_Until I meet you in the afterlife._

_Love,_

_Allen._

She clasped her hand over her mouth as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Allen-kun…is gone…?"She whispered, denying that all she had seen on this paper was not real, that she was in a nightmare.

She was in a living nightmare.

He was the one who kept her sane and to stand up and fight. He was the one who held her when she was afraid. He was the one to wipe her tears when she cried. She shared her joys with him and burdens as well as the loss they experienced.

Looking at the red rose she held, the phrase in the letter kept echoing in her head, almost like Allen spoke it to her in person.

_But I guess our love was not meant to be…our love was not meant to be…_

A rose with thorns…meant a love that was not meant to be…but he was wrong…they _were _meant to be, and she's not going to let everything end like this. She's not letting him go into the afterlife before her and she's definitely not going to let him die a lonely death. Even if it means giving up her brother, her friends, the Order, her life as an Exorcist, she was even willing to give up her own life for him. She will look for him until the fateful day they finally meet. Until then…she will continue to look for him.

She dropped the rose and the note and activated her innocence. She broke the window the way Allen did and escaped.

"I'm going to look for you, Allen-kun…"She whispered, leaving behind only her tears and a broken glass window.

* * *

**Me: I know this is a little…emo…but uh…*sniff***

**Lavi: *sighs~***

**Kanda: Che…**

**Allen: Arlei?*confused look* What just happened?**

**Lenalee: *too sunk in her character***

**Allen Eh?! Lenalee? Why are you crying?!*flustered***

**Komui: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Grabs bazooka!***

**Me: *tears become tears of laughter!* *slams the table!* *Rolls on the floor laughing***

**Lavi: Uh…=.=|||**

**Lenalee: Nii-san!!!!**

**Me: Haha!!! Reviews!!**


	34. Rice balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

**A/N: I got the inspiration when reading dgm volume four…you know…the time when Allen hosted the conversation room solo? Yeah I was reading the part where someone asked which type of girl Allen prefers. He answered: Someone who can cook good food and wears an apron (not surprising). And it would be better if she makes rice balls for him every day.**

**Lavi: It's me on the cover page right? It me right? RIGHT?!**

**Me: Yes, yes, it's you on the cover…-.-**

**Lavi: I'm on the cover! WHEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! SOLO COVER!!!!!!**

**Me: *sweatdrops…***

**Allen: This is embarrassing…**

**Lenalee: *blushes***

**Komui: *death glare at Allen***

**Allen: Eep!!

* * *

**

Allen came back from his mission, successfully retrieving the innocence and saved it from being crushed by Tyki.

"I'll take the innocence to Helvaska. Why don't you take a quick rest first? I'm sure you're dying to see someone…"Lavi grinned.

"Wha…? W…what do you mean?"

"Nothing…"Lavi waved. "I think you might be hungry now…I'll see you later then!"

"Wait! What about you?"Allen shouted.

"I'm meeting gramps on the way to handing the innocence to Helvaska. Maybe I'll meet you later!!"Lavi shouted back. Before Allen could protest again, he was already gone."

"That Lavi…"Allen shook his head. He went up to his room for a quick shower before going down to have some food when he smelled something good.

_What is this fragrant smell? _Allen thought. He blushed when he heard his stomach growling. He followed the scent and led him Lenalee's room. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!"Lenalee's voice came from the inside.

Allen entered her room and found her in the kitchen wearing a cute apron.

"Oh, it's you."Lenalee flashed him her sweetest smile meant only for him. "Okairi, Allen-kun!"

"T…tadaima…"Allen blushed. Lenalee looked cute wearing an apron and was even cuter with that beautiful smile.

Lenalee smiled and placed five bowls of rice with beef curry, fish, steak, soup and…okay there was a pile of food on Allen's side of the table.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Nope, nothing at all."Lenalee smiled again. "I heard from Nii-san you were coming back today, and I decided to cook something or you."

"You mean you did this for me?"

Lenalee nodded shyly. "It's my first time cooking."

"It's good."Allen started gorging his food down, nonetheless able to show his appreciation.

Allen was amazingly fast when it comes to eating. It only took him five minutes to polish the whole pile of food in front of him.

"How was it?"Lenalee asked, still retaining her smile.

"It's really great!"Allen smiled back. "It's like you already have experience in cooking!"

"I'm not really that good…"Lenalee blushed and suddenly remembered of something. "Oh yes! I almost forgot…" Lenalee rushed to the kitchen and took something from the kitchen table.

"Here…"Lenalee gave Allen the rice balls and dangos she made earlier. She had almost forgotten about them.

"Did you make these too?"

"Yup."She nodded. Lenalee held her breath when Allen ate. When he looked like he was enjoying it, she smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Your rice balls are the best."Allen smiled. "Thank you, Lenalee."

"You're welcome."Lenalee smiled back. "If you like, I'll make it for you every day."

"There's no need to."Allen shook his head. "After all, you gave me a meal I would never forget."

Allen leaned in and kissed Lenalee. He waved and went back to his room, leaving Lenalee standing in front of the door where he previously stood. She smiled, a light shade of pink slowly creeping to her face as she went back and washed the dishes.

* * *

Allen woke up in the morning and felt hungry. It was still early and it doesn't seem like anyone's up yet. He heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it might be so early, he groggily dragged himself to the door. There, he found a girl with the cutest smile, wearing an apron, coming to his room at this time of the day just to deliver him the rice balls like she promised to. Allen blushed and accepted them with a smile. And for consecutive days, Lenalee would give him rice balls she made with love in it. This had moved Allen very much. Every day, she would be there, bright and early in the morning, wearing an apron and a smile, not exchanging a word and give him the rice balls meant only for him. That's when he finally realized that he loved her. He always had, and it will forever be this way.

* * *

**Me: Done!!! Sorry for the late update!! SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!*bows over and over again***

**School had been busy and lots of things had happened and I don't even know where I'm standing. Maybe I should just sleep now and forget everything…**

**I'm sorry if the mistakes are real bad, but I typed this right after student leader (aka prefect) duty…my eyes are closing already…**

**Lavi: Is it really that bad?**

**Me: My lips are so stretched from smiling for three hours straight. No breaks whatsoever.**

**Lavi: Ouch…smiling for no reason at all….now that's painful…**

**Me: Anyway…**

**Allen: Reviews…**

**Lenalee: …please!**

**Kanda: Che…**


	35. Unwavering Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**A/N: This is based on a real-life experience, so yes; I'm feeling down now…):**

***sighs***

**Well, what's done is done…it's not like we can undo it like we did on the computer whenever we make a mistake.**

**I heard that real-life based experienced stories are better, so I hope you'll enjoy it because all this while I've been using my imagination. XD

* * *

**

Lenalee was waiting for the endless night to end.

She didn't feel like sleeping. The skies were colored almost pitch black, and stars could be seen clearly, shining from above, the full moon glow filtering the Latin curtains of her window.

Yet, she felt so empty…

She felt tired of fighting. All the time she struggled, she just fell deeper into the darkness.

She rode back into time, and remembered when she first met Allen. She smiled.

They had forged a strong bond so quickly it was unbelievable. They grew closer to each other until she eventually became closer to him than she was to Kanda and Lavi, who were with her way before he joined the Order.

A strong bond that was forged so easily…

…was never meant to last…

Alas, time passed so quickly, she never knew that day would come.

…the day that Allen would leave her and her friends to join hands with the other side…

…the day he would become one of the Noahs, the underlings of the Devil himself…

…and because of that, he lost the right to fight with Innocence.

He has lost the path to Heaven and is bound to hell forever.

Allen disappeared without a word, without a warning, he left the whole order behind and ran away. She didn't know why. All she knew was she hated him for running away instead of fighting it.

That's when she realized that he was doing it for her sake. He didn't run away because he was afraid – he was trying to protect her because he knew he couldn't contain the Fourteenth anymore.

He didn't leave everything behind. Some of him was still there. The room, when entered, will be filled with his aura and presence, yet he is so far away.

Most importantly, Lenalee realized she doesn't hate Allen for running away. She still loved him, but it took on a different form.

She learnt that love doesn't necessarily require a person's physical presence, but what's really on the inside. If she looked the inside of things, she would realize so many things she thought she knew, but didn't.

When she felt the rushing blood inside her head she thought what was hate, she was wrong – it wasn't hate. It was a never-wavering flame of concern she had for Allen.

That was because the opposite of love wasn't hate.

It was indifference.

When you don't care for someone anymore, it wouldn't make sense to care about them. When you hate someone, you bother to at least say something to them, even if it's an 'I hate you'.

Lenalee knew that as long as she loved him, her heart would continue beating like it did before she met him.

It will still live as long as it held the memories of him.

That would be the proof he'd existed in her life.

It would be enough…

* * *

**Me: Okay, so that's the end…**

**Kanda: What's with this emo story? Just because you're feeling emo right now doesn't mean you should write emo stories…**

**Me: Try doing it, then.**

**Kanda: Too lazy…**

**Lavi: That's Yuu-chan…**

**Kanda: *unsheathes mugen* seriously, stop calling me that.**

**Me: Um…yeah…anyway, my editor is not available anymore, so I need a new beta-reader. PM me if you want to help me edit my stories, ne?**

**Lenalee: Reviews, please!**


	36. In My Heart,Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**A/N: I'm writing this on the bus on the way to my cousin's place. Believe me, it's a long ride, and it's raining heavily too. I'm listening to the music in my iPod and getting inspirations, or at least I'm trying to…ok…here's the story.

* * *

**

I sat by the rocking chair, near the warm fire, crackling in the fireplace. My grandchildren sat on the carpet, listening eagerly to my story. Myrth and Madeline had grown up and married, and still visited me frequently with their children Anna, Jeremy, Rose and Len.

They had left my grandchildren in my care because they were busy, but that's understandable. They kept me company and that alone made me happy, and they look like their mothers.

"Grandma, could you tell us more about the story when you were younger?"Len asked with an anticipating glint in his eyes.

"Nope, it's a secret."I joked.

"Grandma!"Rose pouted. I smiled again.

"I was just joking. Do you really want to hear it?"

"Tell us."Anna nodded.

I began the story, the time when I first met Allen. I still remember it – his smile, his pale face, the way he talked…all of him was etched deeply in my heart.

"He was your grandfather. He was a good father to your mothers, the most charming man."

"Was he handsome?"Rose asked.

"Of course he was, dear. He will always be."

I continued to the story, fast forwarding to the time Allen proposed. It was on his birthday, my favorite day, and somehow, knew that.

_Allen pulled Lenalee to the Musician's room, where it is always peaceful and quiet. She didn't understand why he wanted to come here so suddenly, maybe he happened to remember something. She didn't know._

_"Lenalee…there…is something I want to ask you."_

_"What is it?"_

_Allen smiled walking towards the piano, and started playing a song. It is irony isn't it? He claimed he had never touch a piano in his life before, but yet, he could play so well, like he had been practicing all his life._

_That's when she remembered something._

_Allen always liked to express what he wanted to say using the piano. It was his way of speaking using the soul. He used the Heart's telepathy sometimes, but this was special. It was between the two of them and only them. Nobody else knew._

_Lenalee understood now. Allen was trying to tell her something, but what?_

_Allen started to sing a song he recently composed. Raven – Love for the Dove._

_When he finished playing, he got up and turned back. Still smiling, he walked up to her._

_"Lenalee, you do realize I make empty smiles sometimes don't you?"_

_She nodded._

_"Then tell me – the smile I'm wearing now, is it real, or a fake?"_

_Lenalee looked at his pale face and looked deep into his eyes as Allen continued to smile._

_"It's real."_

_"To be honest, you are the only one who can make me smile, a true smile."Allen continued, taking out a ring from his pocket. "Lenalee Lee, are you willing to make me smile for you for the rest of your life?"_

_"Allen-kun…"Lenalee whispered, and embraced him. "I always had, and always will."_

_"So…that's a yes?"_

_Lenalee nodded, tears of happiness streaming down her face._

"That was so romantic! Were you happy, then?"Rose asked.

"Stop being a romance fanatic, Rose."Jeremy glanced at his sister.

"We're girls; it's our natural thing, Jeremy."Anne defended her cousin. "And besides, you don't know anything."

"All right now, you can stop. If you don't I'll get angry and I won't continue the story."

Upon hearing this, my grandkids settled down immediately. I smiled at continued where I left off.

"The day we got married…was a sad day for me…"

"Why?"

"I was married to a dead man."I said, holding back my tears.

_The day Lenalee got married happened to be the fateful day Allen died. The war had ended then, and Allen gave himself to the world. His last words were "I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my promise…but…I just wanted to let you know, I would never regret to have met you."_

_It was a miraculous event that his body was still present. It must be God's doing. Lenalee walked to the coffin were they laid Allen. She clutched a banquet of white roses and laid it beside him, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Allen-kun…I won't forget you, and I won't move on, ever…"Lenalee sniffed. "You left something important behind. Your pendant and…our child.…"_

_She forced a smile, tears still falling. "You're a father, Allen-kun, but you can't see it…I want you to see our child…wake up, please!"_

_Lavi held Lenalee back before she could go on._

_"Allen is dead, Lenalee, this is a fact we cannot change!"Lavi raised his voice. "He left you a child, right? It proves that he still loves you, even if he's gone."_

_Lenalee placed a hand on her womb._

_"They are the greatest treasures to me…I won't let anything happen to them, I promise."_

"You still married grandpa, even after his death?"

"Yes…"I smiled. "I love only him, and I swore not to remarry again. I single-handedly raised your mothers ever since and I have been proud of them."

I turned to my grandchildren.

"You should, too."

Rose, Len, Jeremy and Anna nodded.

_Side story: I had a dream that night after Allen's death. He told me: Even after my death, you still love me, right?_

_"Yes."_

_"Then that's it."Allen caressed my cheeks, smiling that smile I missed. "Continue to love me like you did. Love your memories with me, and it will forever be your partner."_

_"But I want to be with you."_

_"Shh…don't talk like that. You still have a long way to go. You still have Myrth and Madeline to take care of."_

_"But…"_

_"My love for you up in the Heavens is still as strong. I haven't forgotten you. Don't worry, God will let us be together here."He paused. "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you."_

_"Wait! Will we…meet up again…?"_

_He paused again. "I'm afraid not."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't. This will be the first and last time here."_

_"No…don't go!"_

_"I will always exist in your heart. With it still beating, I will forever live with every beat, every breath you take. Oh and…take good care of Myrth and Madeline. They are still young."_

_"Allen-kun!"_

_I woke up, once again realizing that Allen was dead. The slumbering children were the splitting image of Allen. Maybe…looking at them will give me a sense of comfort…maybe…I can live…as long as my heart still beats; Allen will forever be inside me.

* * *

_

**Me: YESSSSSSSHHHH! THIS STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED!XXDD**

**Sorry for not updating in quite a while…okay for a FREAKIN long time because I have been banned from the computer…T^T**

**Allen: I'm not dead, you don't have to miss me.**

**Me: I don't miss you, I miss my laptop. And Lavi.**

**Lavi: Did someone just call me?**

**Me: LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I MISSSSS YOU SOOOOOO MUCHHH!**

**Lavi: Uh…yeah, me too…**

**Me: :D**

**Lenalee: Comments please! And stay tuned! X3**


End file.
